El protector
by Romy92
Summary: Él: su protector. Ella: su protegida. ¿Podrá surgir el amor entre ellos? AU. Jasper&Alice.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Miami, 3 de Junio de 2007. 12:04 PM**

Llevaba casi diez minutos en aquel despacho. Olía ligeramente a tabaco, pero no le importó ya que él también fumaba. Sacó el paquete de cigarros que guardaba en el bolsillo delantero y el mechero. Sacó uno y lo encendió. Sabía que allí estaba prohibido fumar, pero no le importó en absoluto. No le había dado ni cinco caladas al cigarro cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho.

-Sabes que no puedes fumar aquí-le dijo el señor Rosenbaun. Michael Rosenbaun para ser exactos. Tendría entre cuarenta y muchos y cincuenta y pocos años. De mediana estatura. Según decían, cuando era joven era muy atlético, pero al parecer los años no habían sido generosos con él. Llevaba gafas, tenía bigote y parecía que lo cuidaba con mucho esmero.

-Lo sé-le contestó él sin apagar el cigarro.

-Vamos, Jasper. Apágalo-le ordenó el señor Rosenbaun acercándose a él con el cenicero en la mano.

El aludido suspiró pesadamente y apagó el cigarro. El señor Rosenbaun se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó en la silla negra que había detrás del escritorio.

-Creo que ya sabes para que te he llamado.

-Supongo que sí-le contestó Jasper quitándose las gafas de aviador y colgándoselas en la camiseta negra que llevaba.

-¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?

-Creo que paso-le contestó él tranquilamente mirándose las uñas de las manos.

-Jasper, llevas un año sin hacer nada. ¿No crees que te iría bien volver a tu trabajo? Es lo que más te gusta hacer, eres el mejor de todos los que trabajan para mí y además, un error lo puede cometer cualquiera.

Jasper levantó la mirada de sus uñas, clavando sus ojos azules en los negros del señor Rosenbaun con una mirada turbadora.

-Si, un error lo puede cometer cualquiera, pero no uno tan grave como el que yo cometí.

-Vamos, Jasper. Tienes que superarlo. Necesitas distraerte. Además creo que este caso podría interesarte.

-¿Por?

-Tendrías que viajar a Nueva York, a casa de Steven Brandon.

-¿El empresario?-preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-Exactamente-asintió Rosenbaun.

Jasper se lo pensó, aún no iba a decir que sí, pero le interesaba saber de que se trataba aquello.

-Explíqueme cual es el caso.

Rosenbaun sonrió triunfante y se levantó de su escritorio para acercarse a uno de sus cajones. Sacó un par de folios y se los entregó a Jasper. Después volvió a sentarse en su silla.

Jasper miró detenidamente las fotos que había en los folios. En la primera hoja se veía a un hombre calvo y gordo fumando un puro.

-Ese es Paolo Bianchi, uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos y sanguinarios de Estados Unidos.

-He oído hablar de él-le informó Jasper-¿pero qué tiene que ver con Steven Brandon?

-Pasa al siguiente folio.

Jasper le hizo caso. En la foto había una joven de unos diecinueve o veinte años. Delgada y con el pelo ni demasiado corto, ni demasiado largo. No se podía apreciar mucho más, ya que la foto estaba distorsionada y era en blanco y negro.

-Ella es Mary Alice Brandon, la hija de Steven. Paolo Bianchi le envió una nota al señor Brandon pidiéndole dinero, a lo que Steven se negó en rotundo. Por eso nos llamó hace dos días. Teme por la seguridad de su hija. Está casi seguro de que Bianchi intentará secuestrarla para conseguir su dinero pidiendo un rescate millonario, y nosotros también lo creemos. Me gustaría que fueses tú el que la protegiera.

Jasper dejó los folios en la mesa y sonrió arrogantemente.

-Vamos, es el típico caso. Mafiosos y un hombre rico protegiendo a su hija. Lo de siempre. No creo que tenga ganas de perder el tiempo con este caso-Jasper se puso las gafas y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado con la clara intención de marcharse.

-Espera-le pidió Rosenbaun-necesitamos a nuestro mejor hombre y sabes que no hay nadie mejor que tú. Te lo pido como un favor, Jasper.

El aludido se lo pensó durante unos segundos. Tal vez le viniera bien cambiar de aires, y un nuevo caso le ayudaría a olvidarse del último.

Se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente al señor Rosenbaun.

-¿Qué día viajo a Nueva York?

* * *

**Seguro que pensaréis: ¿Y qué hace esta aquí otra vez? **

**Pues la respuesta es simple: Tengo otra historia para subir^^ Pero no dejaré la otra de lado, de ninguna de las maneras! De alguna forma me las arreglaré para poder actualizar las dos seguidas=) (aunque la semana que viene empiezo las clases u.u) Pero os aseguro que no pienso dejar mis historias abandonadas:)**

**Bueno, como veis esta es una historia bastante diferente a las otras que tengo...pero es que se me ocurren unas ideas que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza xD (y esta es una d ellas)**

**De momento esto solo es el principio, mañana (si puedo) subiré el segundo capitulo, pero solo lo haré si veo algun que otro review y alguna que otra alerta (soy una chantajista T_T) **

**Espero que os haya gustado el prólogo!**

**Besitos!!!:)**

**PD: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (no todos, pero los protagonistas si) bueno...Jazz es medio mío...pero aún continua siendo de la señora Meyer T__T**


	2. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

**Miami, 10 de Junio de 2007. 13:17 PM**

Estaba terminando de preparar su maleta. Su avión salía dentro de dos horas y trece minutos y él aún iba en pijama. Bueno, ni siquiera era un pijama, era la ropa que él se ponía para dormir, que consistía sencillamente, en unos pantalones de hacer deporte bastante viejos de color azul marino. Cuando terminó con la maleta, buscó su billete y tardó cinco minutos más en encontrarlo. Después se quitó rápidamente la ropa, tirándola por el primer sitio que encontró y se metió corriendo en la ducha.

Como casi cada día desde hacía once meses, la noche anterior había salido de fiesta. Lo único que cambió aquella noche fue que no llevó a su apartamento a ninguna chica. Lo que no cambió, fue que se levantó tarde, extremadamente tarde.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se puso unos tejanos de color negro, una camiseta blanca de manga corta con la que se le marcaban sus bien formados músculos y encima, su chaqueta de cuero marrón. Se echó el pelo rubio y rizado hacia atrás y se puso colonia. Finalmente, se colocó sus gafas de aviador y cogió la maleta para salir de su casa. Pero aquel día la suerte no estaba de su parte. Nada más abrir la puerta se encontró con Lindsay. Estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero se controló. Ella era alta, con el pelo castaño liso y con unas graciosas pecas adornando su cara. Tenía los ojos de color miel y unas pequeñas orejas.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado?-le preguntó Lindsay con una mirada llena de furia.

Jasper no la entendía, si ni siquiera era su novia. Simplemente, era la chica con la que más noches había pasado. Además jamás la había llamado, no entendía por que se enfadaba tanto en ese momento.

-Verás, ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo. He de coger un vuelo.

-Ah, encima te largas sin decirme nada.

-Lindsay, nunca te digo nada de lo que hago ni dejo de hacer, y no tengo la obligación de hacerlo.

-Pero creía que yo te importaba.

-De verdad, ¿podemos dejar esta conversación para cuando vuelva?-le preguntó intentando escaparse para no tener que contestarle a lo último que ella le había dicho.

-¿Y cuando vuelves?-le preguntó ella enfurruñada.

-No tengo ni idea. Supongo que dentro de unas semanas. Ya nos veremos por aquí-le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó casi corriendo las escaleras para no tener que escuchar su respuesta.

Llegó al aeropuerto por los pelos, no entendía como era que siempre había tanto tráfico en Miami. Subió al avión y se sentó en el asiento que le habían asignado. Para su suerte estaba al lado de la ventanilla. Le encantaban las vistas, le encantaba ver las nubes. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quién se había sentado a su lado.

Apoyó pesadamente la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Le esperaba un largo vuelo por delante.

**Nueva York, 10 de Junio de 2007. 17:30 PM**

El señor Brandon llevaba unos días demasiado estresado y nervioso. Se encontraba dando vueltas por la sala.

-Papá, deja de hacer eso. Te acabarás mareando-le dijo Alice sin quitarle la vista a la revista que estaba hojeando.

Normalmente su padre siempre se había mostrado como un hombre serio y tranquilo, pero en esos momentos los nervios eran más fuertes que él. Ella por su parte, se mostraba fría y distante con él. Desde que se había enterado de que tenía pensado ponerle a un "guardaespaldas" para que la protegiera, se había enfadado mucho con su padre. Le parecía ridículo. Ella ya tenía la suficiente edad para cuidarse sola.

-Lo veo una estupidez, ya lo sabes. Y me niego en rotundo a tener un guardaespaldas-le dijo a su padre mientras continuaba mirando aquella revista.

-Alice, no empecemos por favor. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Pero, ¿no ves que es una estupidez?-alzó la voz ella dejando a un lado la revista, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué es una estupidez? ¿Que un mafioso tenga pensado secuestrarte para pedirme un rescate? ¿Encuentras que eso es una estupidez?

-Ni siquiera sabes si tiene pensado secuestrarme. Además, por culpa de tu miedo no podré ni salir de casa-le dijo ella sentándose otra vez en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

-Cuando el hombre que tiene que protegerte esté aquí, podrás salir siempre que quieras.

-Si claro, pero con él detrás de mí todo el día.

-Tendrás que soportarlo durante un tiempo. Solo hasta que estemos seguros de que estás a salvo.

Alice suspiró en señal de derrota.

-No creo que tarde en venir-dijo el señor Brandon en voz alta-¿le has preparado la habitación?-le preguntó a Alice.

-Se la preparó Lucy. Aunque yo pensaba que tendría que dormir conmigo, ya que tiene que estar todo el día pegado a mi-bromeó Alice.

El señor Brandon le sonrió a su hija mientras, negaba con la cabeza. En el fondo, se parecía mucho a su madre. Era igual de cabezota que ella y cuando se enfadaban ponían la misma cara. La señora Brandon había muerto cuando Alice tenía cuatro años, por lo que no la recordaba demasiado. El señor Brandon tuvo que estar más tiempo con su hija, aunque por su trabajo no podía prestarle toda la atención que le hubiera gustado. Alice se crió con muchas niñeras, pero tampoco las recordaba, ya que la mitad dejaron el empleo al poco tiempo de haber empezado. Lucy era la que más quería, era la que siempre había permanecido con ella. En sus peores años, había sido su madre y su padre a la vez.

Dos horas después sonó el timbre de la casa. El señor Brandon se apresuró a abrir la puerta, pero se decepcionó. Al menos, no creía que aquella fuera la persona que estaba esperando.

* * *

**Hiii!:)**

**Debo admitir que la historia tuvo mas aceptacion de la que me esperaba, y eso me puso happy^^ Graciaaass a todas las personas que me dejaron un review!!=)**

**elianna cullen: Por lo que veo ahora leerás mis dos historias!!(romy se pone contenta:D:D:D) Me alegro que te haya dado tan buena impresion el primer capi, espero que este sea igual;) Muchas gracias, y muchos besos!!=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: No sé porque será que ya no me sorprende verte por mis historias;P Respecto a tu pregunta, si, tengo pensado subir esta historia tambien todos los dias, y espero que pueda hacerlo! Gracias por pasarte!! Besitos!!(K)**

**hola: Gracias por tu revieww! Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capi! Besitos!:)**

**christii: me alegro que te ugstara el capiii! Aqui tienes el segundo, espero que tambien te haya gustado! Besitoos^^**

**Hasta mañana!!=)**


	3. Presentaciones

**Presentaciones**

**Nueva York, 10 de Junio de 2007. 19:45 PM**

-¿Qué se le ofrece, joven?-le preguntó el señor Brandon a aquel muchacho que se encontraba delante de él.

-Soy Jasper, Whitlock. Me ha enviado el señor Rosenbaun-le contestó quitándose las gafas de aviador.

La boca del señor Brandon se abrió ligeramente.

-Me temo que ha habido un error. ¿Usted es el hombre que va a proteger a mi hija?-le preguntó sorprendido.

-Para eso he venido, pero si cree que ha habido un error, me marcho-Jasper volvió a coger su maleta y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-No, no. Espere-le pidió el señor Brandon -Es que cuando el señor Rosenbaun me habló de usted, pensé que se trataría de un hombre más…mayor. Pero usted es muy joven.

-Es lo que hay-le contestó secamente Jasper. Aquel hombre no tenía pinta de empresario, más bien parecía un payaso.

-Pase, por favor. Le presentaré a mi hija.

Jasper entró en la casa, _o en la mansión, _pensó. Era una casa blanca, de dos pisos. Tenía el tamaño de un campo de fútbol. Era realmente impresionante.

El señor Brandon subió las escaleras, pidiéndole a Jasper que lo esperara en la sala.

A los dos minutos, bajaron el señor Brandon con la que parecía que era su hija.

Era bastante menuda, a lo mejor no tenía más de dieciséis años. Llevaba el pelo algo más largo que en la foto que había visto, y tenía los ojos de color gris. Era bastante guapa, no lo iba a negar.

-Señor Whithlock, ella es Alice mi hija. Alice, él es Jasper Whitlock.

Ella le tendió la mano, pero ni siquiera le sonrió. Era lo mínimo que Jasper esperaba de una niña rica, que fuera educada. Él tomó su mano en un suave apretón.

-Es un placer conocerte-le dijo ella. Genial, ni siquiera lo trataba de usted.

-Igualmente-le dijo él mirándola detenidamente.

-Si quieres puedes enseñarle la casa, Alice-le dijo su padre.

-Vamos-le dijo Alice secamente mirando la maleta que llevaba en la mano.

Jasper cogió la maleta y la siguió sin decirle nada.

-Esto es el baño, esto la cocina, la biblioteca, el jardín, la piscina, la pista de tenis…-le iba diciendo a medida que pasaban por los diferentes sitios de la casa-Esta es mi habitación-estaba situada en el segundo piso. Los dos entraron en ella. Era una habitación del mismo tamaño que el apartamento que Jasper tenía en Miami.

Había una gran cama de matrimonio en el centro y las estanterías estaban llenas de libros y de fotos con gente desconocida para Jasper.

-Tengo que aclararte algo-le dijo Alice sentándose en la cama.

-Adelante-le dijo Jasper indicándole que la escuchaba.

-No puedes entrar en mi habitación sin mi permiso, y cada vez que quieras entrar, tendrás que tocar a la puerta ¿entendido?

-Lo he captado-le contestó Jasper.

Alice asintió y se levantó de la cama.

-Vamos, te enseñaré tu habitación-le dijo pasando a su lado casi sin mirarlo. Esta chica tenía carácter. Lo había obligado a ir por toda la mansión con la maleta en la mano. Pero si su intención era jugar con él, vería quien terminaría jugando con quién.

Lo llevó hasta la habitación que había enfrente de la suya y abrió la puerta. Era igual de grande que la habitación de Alice, pero esta solo tenía una cama, un armario y un escritorio. No estaba decorada y las paredes eran totalmente blancas.

-Según me ha dicho mi padre, tengo que decirte: esperamos que la habitación sea de tu agrado, y si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírnoslo-le informó con voz tediosa.

-De acuerdo-verla hablar como si fuera un robot le resultó divertido.

-Y ahora, deshaz tu maleta, si te parece. Nosotros estaremos abajo.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Parecía que no iba a llevarse demasiado bien con ella. Se sentó en la cama y pudo comprobar lo blanda que era, tal vez demasiado y todo para su gusto. No tenía ganas de deshacer su maleta, aunque por otra parte, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Empezó sacando su ropa y la guardó en el armario. Por lo que parecía, le iba a sobrar mucho espacio en aquel mueble.

Estaba terminando de sacar sus cosas de la maleta cuando escuchó unos leves golpes en la puerta. Se entreabrió y pudo ver a Alice sacando la cabeza tímidamente.

-Mi padre dice que quiere hablar contigo, te está esperando en la sala.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar porque cuando terminó de decirle aquello cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Definitivamente, le costaría mucho trabajo llevarse bien con ella.

* * *

**Holaa!=)**

**Aquí teneis otro capitulo, y al igual que los otros, espero que sea de vuestro agrado^^**

**elianna cullen: Decir que es sexy es quedarse corto, porque a medida que yo lo iba imaginando me iban dando calores xD Pero es que creo que ese look le quedaría P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O *¬* Pues muchas gracias por pasarte siempre, eres genial! Cuidate mucho vale? Besitos!!=)**

**christti: A primera vista no sé yo si le encanta, pero te aseguro que si Alice no lo quiere, me lo quedaré yo ;P (bueno, vale, lo compartiré, que remedio xD) Gracias por pasarte!! Muchos besitoss!!^^**

**Mony Whitlock: Pues aún falta un poco para que sepamos que es lo que le ocurrió a Jazz...pero tranquila, lo sabrás :) Ya has visto cual ha sido su reacción al verse, y al parecer no ha sido muy buena (pero ya verás ya ;P) Gracias por tus reviews! Besitoss!=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Pues si te soy sincera, no me basé en Jackson para describirlo =S No sé, me vino ese look a la cabeza y dije, a Jasper le quedaría genial! Y lo puse. Pero ahora que lo dices si es cierto que se parece a Jack...bueno no importa, que los dos son sexys y hermosos *¬* (no me hagas hablar de Jack porque me desconcentro! T__T) Y respecto a eso de quien se sentó al lado de Jasper, no es nadie en concreto, solo me refería que Jazz estaba tan metido en su mundo que ni siquiera se fijó en quien estaba a su lado=) 10000 gracias por estar siempre ahi! Muchos besos!^^**


	4. Órdenes

**Órdenes**

**Nueva York, 10 de Junio de 2007. 20:30 PM**

Tal y como Alice le había dicho, el señor Brandon lo esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones. Alice también estaba en la sala, sentada en el sofá. Jasper se sentó a su lado.

-Supongo que estarás esperando a que te dé toda la información posible y que te diga lo que tienes que hacer-le dijo el señor Brandon.

Jasper asintió.

-Verás, supongo que te han hablado de Paolo Bianchi-esperó hasta que Jasper volvió a asentir-se ha enterado de todo el dinero que poseo, y claro está, él quiere sacar tajada de todo esto. Supongo que ser uno de los empresarios más conocidos de Estados Unidos no ayuda demasiado-pensó en voz alta-Hace unas semanas me envió una nota donde me pedía una suma considerable de dinero. Yo me negué, claro está.

-¿Tiene la nota?-le preguntó Jasper.

-No, la tiene la policía, para ver si pueden encontrar su paradero cuanto antes, pero creo que será difícil ya que llevan años buscándole y jamás han dado con él-le contestó el señor Brandon agachando la cabeza-como te decía, pensamos que Bianchi está preparando un secuestro hacia Alice para conseguir el dinero que quiere o más.

Jasper asintió.

-Es lo más seguro-le dijo al señor Brandon.

-Por eso mismo, un amigo de la familia me habló sobre el señor Rosenbaun y de sus hombres. Cuando le llamé me habló muy bien de ti y decidí que fueras tú el que protegiera a Alice. Me gustaría que estuvieras pendiente de ella las veinticuatro horas del día y que no te despegues de ella te diga lo que te diga.

Al escuchar aquello, Alice bufó claramente contrariada.

Su padre la ignoró y le dijo con voz seria:

-Y a ti, más te vale hacerle caso. Toda protección es poca, Alice.

La aludida le echó una mirada envenenada a su padre, y asintió con desgana.

Se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras a paso ligero, visiblemente enfadada.

-No está nada de acuerdo con el tema-le explicó el señor Brandon.

-No hace falta que lo jure-le contestó Jasper sonriendo-¿me necesita para algo más?

-No, ya puedes irte.

Jasper asintió y él también subió las escaleras hasta que llegó a su habitación. Cogió su portátil y empezó a buscar información sobre Paolo Bianchi. Necesitaba saberlo todo sobre ese hombre para estar al tanto de las tácticas que usaba frecuentemente. También le envió un e-mail a Rosenbaun para explicarle como se le presentaba aquello, y para pedirle que le informara sobre cualquier novedad que se refiriera a Paolo Bianchi. Miró su reloj, eran las nueve y tenía hambre. Bajó a la cocina y pidió si le podían preparar aunque fuera un emparedado. La cocinera se lo preparó y él se lo comió bien a gusto. Cuando se lo terminó, subió a su habitación para meterse en la cama, estaba agotado de aquel día. Estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta que estaba detrás de él.

-Contigo quería yo hablar-le dijo Alice a modo de saludo.

-Pues tú dirás.

-Mañana nos vamos a ir de compras, así que te quiero en pie a las ocho en punto.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó él sorprendido.

-Ya me has oído.

-No pienso levantarme tan temprano-discrepó.

-Pues me iré sola, y cuando mi padre se entere de que me has dejado desprotegida, te enviará de vuelta a tu casa de una patada en el trasero.

No podía creer lo que oía. Aquella niña pija lo estaba desafiando.

-¿No puedes ir a comprar más tarde?-le preguntó, intentando parecer amable, cuando en realidad tenía ganas de dejarle las cosas bien claras.

-No-sonrió ella arrogantemente-así que ya sabes-después de decirle esto se encaminó hasta las escaleras.

-Es lo mínimo que podía esperar de una niña de dieciséis años-dijo él lo bastante alto como para que lo escuchara.

Alice se detuvo en seco y volvió hacia donde estaba él parado.

-Veo que no te han informado demasiado bien. Tengo diecinueve años-le dijo desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Vaya, pensaba que eras más…joven-le dijo sonriendo.

Alice le dedicó una última mirada enfurecida y bajó las escaleras a grandes zancadas.

Jasper no podía creerlo, ahora tendría que hacer de criado y de niñera a la vez.

* * *

**Holaa^^**

**Me encanta hacer que se lleven mal, los adoro!!:) Espero queos haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejéis muchos reviews=)**

**christti: Te aseguro que si a mi me tuviera que proteger alguien como Jasper, no me molestaría en absoluto...uff...es más, estaría contenta y todo(L) Estoy de acuerdo con el tema de raptarlo, me gusta la idea ;P Muchas gracias por tu revieww!! Cuidate vale?? Besitos!^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Me encanta hacer que Alice sea así, si no tienen sus diferencias no es tan emocionante! Gracias por tu review! Espero que tambien te haya ustado este capitulo! Besitos!:)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Bueno, ya te he aclarado cuantos años tienes tú! en el proximo sabrás cuantos tiene Jazz^^ Ultimamente siempre te ganan, ya no eres la primera en dejarme review! jajaj tranquila, que a mi no me importa, la cuestion es que sigo siendo feliz cada vez que veo uno de tus reviews^^ Cuidate muuuuuuuuucho!! Besitos:)**

**elianna cullen: Si se llevaran bien no sería tan emocionante, además a mi me encantan que se lleven a matar xD Ai! yo quiero alguien como Jazz... bueno ¿Y quién no? jijiji Thanks x tus reviewss!! Besitos=)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Claro que también comparto a Jazz contigo! Eso sin dudarlo;) Si hay Jazz para todas!! jaja Aii gracias a Dios que soñar es gratis;P Cuidate mucho guapisima!^^ Besos:3**

**Mony Whitlock: Respecto a tu pregunta, ya has leido al respuesta, y para la historia de nuestro querido Jasper, aún falta un poquito^^ Gracias por tu review! Cuidate y muchos besos!:) **

**Hasta mañana!!**


	5. Compras

**Compras**

**Nueva York, 11 de Junio de 2007. 08:00 AM**

Cuando sonó el despertador, estuvo a punto de estamparlo contra la pared. Se levantó a regañadientes y se metió en la ducha, ya que en su habitación también tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño. Cuando terminó de ducharse, se vistió y salió de su cuarto para ir a desayunar. En el piso de abajo no había nadie, salvo la gente que limpiaba y la cocinera.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-le preguntó esta última.

-Si, gracias-le dijo él.

-No, nos vamos ya-discrepó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Alice por supuesto.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a dejarme desayunar?-le preguntó él enfadado.

-Ya desayunarás en el centro comercial-le contestó ella de manera arrogante-y ahora vámonos.

Jasper pasó a su lado enfadado y salió fuera de la casa con Alice pisándole los talones.

-Iremos caminando, que hoy hace muy bien día-le dijo ella alegremente. Cambiaba de ánimo como si cambiara de ropa.

Jasper se puso detrás de ella y se dispuso a seguirla.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-le preguntó Alice.

Él estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, por lo que no escuchó lo que le había preguntado.

-¿Qué?

Alice suspiró.

-Que ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Veintitrés.

-¿Y cómo es que estás trabajando de guardaespaldas si eres tan joven?

-Verás, no trabajo de guardaespaldas, sino de protector. Y trabajo en esto por que me gusta proteger a la gente.

-No veo que haya mucha diferencia entre guardaespaldas y protector-discrepó Alice.

-Un guardaespaldas es una persona que trabaja para siempre protegiendo a alguien, yo solo te protegeré hasta que capturen a Paolo.

-Si, pero si no lo capturan nunca, tendrás que protegerme siempre-le dijo Alice.

-Pues espero que lo capturen pronto-le confesó Jasper.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo también lo espero-le contestó ella.

Entraron en el centro comercial y resultó que estaba abarrotado de gente. Jasper no lo entendía, solo eran las nueve de la mañana.

Entraron en todas las tiendas posibles, de ropa, de música, en unas cuantas perfumerías, en alguna que otra librería, en una tienda de lencería, en una óptica, en alguna zapatería y finalmente, Alice lo llevó a "desayunar".

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para desayunar?-le preguntó Jasper enseñándole la hora de su reloj, donde marcaban las doce menos cuarto.

-Si, bueno. Podemos comer si lo prefieres-le contestó Alice con una sonrisa inocente. Jasper le echó una mirada envenenada, lo único que quería era fastidiarlo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, volvieron a recorrer el centro comercial. Jasper llevaba en cada mano cuatro bolsas, mientras que Alice llevaba una en cada mano.

-¿Podemos volver ya?-le preguntó Jasper que estaba cansado y enfadado. No entendía como Alice no se cansaba de dar vueltas siempre por el mismo sitio.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?

-Si te soy sincero, no.

-Pues te aguantas, eres mi protector y tendrás que ir donde yo vaya.

Jasper suspiró y continuó caminando detrás de ella. Cuando finalmente a Alice se le ocurrió volver a casa, Jasper llevaba siete bolsas en una mano y seis en la otra. Entraron en la casa y Jasper dejó todas las bolsas tiradas en el suelo. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación cuando escuchó la voz enfadada de Alice.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? Tienes que llevar las bolsas a mi habitación-le ordenó.

-Soy tu protector, no tu criado. Si quieres, sube tú las bolsas-le contestó sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Alice bufó enfurecida y empezó a recoger las bolsas una a una, subiéndolas a su cuarto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a contestarle de ese modo?

Jasper había ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra.

* * *

**Hii^^**

**Aii como me gusta que se peleen..."quien se pelea se desea" eso es lo que dicen ;P**

**christti: Yo creo que Jazz si se dejará raptar, y más por nosotras *sonrisa de autosuficiencia* xDD Bueno aqui tienes otro capi, espero que te haya gustado. Graias opr tus reviews d siempre!;) Cuidate mucho y muchos besitos!!:)**

**ALICE CULLEN-LUISA-: Ya ves, no le has comprado nada, pero no importa ya se lo compraremos nosotras...unos cuantos boxers ajustados...*¬* (aiii calla calla!!) solo de imaginarlo me desmayo xDD (que pervertida que soy T^T) Gracias por esos reviews tan divertidos;P Cuidate muchoo! Besitoss^^**

**elianna cullen: De veras que me encanta hacer que se peleen...y como les he dicho a todas las que me lo han preguntado, aún falta un poquito para conocer la historia de Jasper, tienen que pasar muchas cosas antes *movimiento de cejas* (jijiji) Cuidate vale?? Besitos!:)**

**Mony Whitlock: Pues Alice es malcriada porque siempre ha sido así...pero es que son tan adorables cuando se pelean*_* los adoro! Gracias por tus reviews!! Cuidate muchoo y muchos besos:)**

**Hasta mañana!** ^^


	6. Negocios y la fiesta

**Negocios y la fiesta**

**Nueva York, 11 de Junio de 2007. 19:00 PM**

El señor Brandon llegó más temprano que de costumbre del trabajo. Se encontró a Alice tumbada en el sofá mirando la tele.

-Hola, papá-lo saludó-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Mañana tengo que irme a Chicago durante tres días-le contestó mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó ella, cansada de sus viajes de negocios.

-Ha habido un problema con una empresa de allí, y en parte por unos negocios que tengo que hacer.

-Claro-le contestó ella fastidiada.

-¿Cómo han ido las compras?-le preguntó a su hija.

-Bien…-le contestó ella rodando los ojos, recordando la última conversación que había tenido con Jasper.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-Está bien.

En aquel momento Jasper bajó las escaleras.

-Jasper, necesito que hablemos un segundo-le pidió el señor Brandon.

Alice al oír aquel nombre se levantó rápidamente del sofá y subió las escaleras casi corriendo. No tenía ganas ni de estar en su presencia. Pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, y cerró la puerta de su habitación con un portazo.

Al señor Brandon se le formó una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

-¿Va todo bien?-le preguntó a Jasper cuando este se sentó en su lado.

-Perfectamente-le contestó él.

-Pues no lo parece. Aunque bueno, conozco a mi hija y es muy cabezota.

Jasper asintió. Tenía toda la razón.

-¿De qué necesita que hablemos?-le preguntó.

-Ah, claro. Mañana he de viajar a Chicago, solo estaré fuera tres días, pero me preocupa Alice. Quiero decir, estaré inquieto todos estos días por no tenerla a mi lado, así que te pediría que no le quites el ojo de encima en ningún momento.

-Está bien-no le gustaba la idea de tener que aguantarla durante tres días él solo, pero tendría que soportarlo.

-Gracias. ¿Seguro que va todo bien?-volvió a insistir el señor Brandon.

-Si. Simplemente, no le agrado-le confesó Jasper.

-No es que no le agrades, está enfadada, pero conmigo. Tú no tienes la culpa. Pero se le pasará, ya verás.

Jasper asintió. Llevaba un día en aquella casa y ya estaba harto de su protegida.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con ella.

-No hace falta, como ha dicho usted, seguro que se le pasará.

-Como prefieras-se rindió el señor Brandon.

Jasper asintió, se levantó del sofá y salió al jardín para fumarse un cigarro. Hacía bastante rato que no fumaba ninguno.

Mientras le daba caladas al cigarro, recordaba aquello que había pasado hacía once meses. Le venían a la mente todas aquellas imágenes que solían atormentarlo por las noches. Volvió a sentirse culpable, y lo volvió a invadir aquella rabia y aquella impotencia que lo torturaban casi cada día. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces y tiró el cigarro al suelo casi con furia, no había consumido ni la mitad. Se rascó la nuca y se dio la vuelta. Paseó su mirada por toda la casa, hasta que encontró una ventana iluminada. Se sorprendió al ver que Alice se encontraba asomada, mirándolo fijamente. Lo que no le sorprendió fue la mirada que le dedicaba. Aquella mirada llena de furia que ponía casi siempre que lo miraba. Por un momento sintió que merecía que lo mirara de ese modo. Desvió la vista de aquella ventana, volvió a rascarse la nuca claramente contrariado y entró en la casa. Debía dejar de pensar en aquello y concentrarse en su trabajo, que consistía en proteger a Alice.

**Nueva York, 12 de Junio de 2007. 09:27 AM**

Al día siguiente, cuando Jasper bajó a desayunar, se encontró con Alice en la mesa.

-Buenos días-la saludó mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.

-Buenos días-le contestó Alice sin despegar la mirada de su tazón de leche con cereales.

Jasper se sirvió un vaso de zumo, un par de tostadas y unas cuantas galletas. Parecía que al fin podía desayunar como era debido.

-¿No vas a salir hoy?-le preguntó Jasper intentando entablar conversación con ella.

-No, hoy vendrá una amiga a la piscina.

Jasper asintió. Por lo menos no lo haría ir de compras.  
A las diez y media llegó la amiga de Alice. Jasper se encontraba sentado en una de las tumbonas de al lado de la piscina con su portátil. Estaba enfadado por la poca información que había encontrado de Bianchi.

De repente, pasó Alice con su amiga por su lado y se sentaron en las tumbonas que estaban más lejos de él.

De vez en cuando escuchaba sus risitas, y podía jurar que las había visto mirar en su dirección mientras cuchicheaban cosas. No le importaba lo que dijeran de él, no le importaba en absoluto. En un momento, las dos se levantaron y se dispusieron a meterse en la piscina. Alice, que tenía los pies en el agua, salió de la piscina y se dirigió a él.

-¿Puedes guardarme el Ipod?-le preguntó cuando llegó hasta él.

Jasper levantó una ceja. No entendía por qué no podía dejarlo en la tumbona donde antes se habían sentado.

-¿Por favor?-volvió a insistir ella claramente molesta.

-Está bien-aceptó él.

Alice le entregó el Ipod y se dio la vuelta para volver a la piscina con su amiga. Sin darse cuenta, Jasper la miró de arriba abajo, y cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, desvió la vista hacia otro lado. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces e intentó concentrarse en el portátil.

Al cabo de media hora, se le acercaron Alice y su amiga.

-Gracias por guardarme el Ipod-le dijo Alice mientras le tendía la mano para que le devolviera el aparato.

-No hay de qué-le contestó él mientras se lo devolvía.

-Ella es Rosalie-le presentó a su amiga.

_A buenas horas,_ pensó Jasper.

-Encantado-le dijo tendiéndole la mano a la tal Rosalie.

-Igualmente-le dijo ella estrechándosela mientras le sonreía.

Era bastante guapa: rubia, delgada, alta, esbelta, ojos azules. La típica, vamos, pero parecía simpática.

Rosalie se quedó a comer y después salieron a dar una vuelta por Central Park, con Jasper pisándoles los talones, claro.

El resto del día fue normal. Alice estuvo en su habitación casi toda la tarde, y Jasper se dedicó a hacer unas llamadas para ver si encontraba alguna novedad sobre Paolo Bianchi.

**Nueva York, 13 de Junio de 2007. 19:30 PM**

Se encontraban los dos sentados en el sofá. Alice leyendo una revista, y Jasper con el portátil. Aquel día, por la mañana, habían ido de compras otra vez, aunque no fueron tan exageradas como las otras. Casi no se habían hablado en todo el día, pero tampoco era que tuvieran muchas cosas que decirse.

-¿Tienes la intención de salir a alguna parte?-le preguntó Jasper a Alice.

-No-le contestó ella.

-Pues entonces voy a darme una ducha. Si necesitas ir a alguna parte, avísame.

Alice asintió sin despegar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo.

Jasper se metió en la ducha y estuvo ahí media hora. Necesitaba relajarse. Las últimas búsquedas que había hecho sobre Paolo Bianchi habían sido un fracaso. Tenía la sensación que debería permanecer en aquella casa mucho más tiempo del que creía.

En un momento, escuchó una estridente música provinente del piso de abajo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Salió de la ducha y se secó rápidamente. Se puso lo primero que encontró y bajó las escaleras corriendo, aquello no era normal. Al ver lo que ocurría, se le abrieron los ojos como platos. En la casa había mucha gente bailando al ritmo de aquella música. ¿Qué había hecho Alice? Estaba claro que cuando la encontrara le iba a dejar las cosas bien claras, pero primero tendría que encontrarla entre todo aquel gentío. ¿Cómo se le ocurría montar una fiesta en un momento como aquel? Y lo que más le sorprendió: ¿Cómo había sido capaz de organizarlo todo en la media hora que él había estado en la ducha?

Pasó entre medio de la gente dando grandes zancadas intentando encontrarla pero sin éxito. Después de diez minutos buscándola, la encontró al lado de la piscina hablando con unas cuantas chicas. Le echó una mirada furibunda, si quería hartarlo, lo había conseguido.

* * *

**Jujuju ¿que tal? en los próximos capitulos las cosas se ponen buenas (a mi parecer, al menos) Espero que os haya gustado este capi^^**

**christti: Bueno, ya has visto que al final si se ha hartado de ella ;P Y en el próximo capitulo ya verás ya!! Gracias por pasarte! Espero que estés muy bien! Besitos:)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Yo creo que tienes razón en eso de decir que tardaremos más en comprárselos que en quitárselos *¬* (no me hagas esto que empezaré a hiperventilar!!) A mi Jasper me lleva 7 años T_T y Jackson 8, pero no me importa!! Yo sé que algún día serán míos xDD Gracias por pasarte!! Muchos besos!!!=)**

**andromedarw: Gracias por pasarte! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Cuidate y muchos besitos^^**

**elianna cullen: Si, Alice es mala, pero yo también intentaría aprovecharme de Jazz *¬* Espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Muchos besos:)**

**Hasta mañanaa**

**PD: a ver si hoy me dejáis más reviews, que estoy triste porque se me terminan las vacaciones y mañana ya empiezo las clases T__T (soy una chantajista si xDD)**


	7. Verdades y mentiras

**Verdades y mentiras**

**Nueva York, 13 de Junio de 2007. 20:15 PM**

Jasper fue a buscar el lugar de donde provenía la música. Era un gran reproductor que Dios sabría de donde había salido. Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, sonrió triunfante. Tiró de unos cuantos cables hasta que la música paró en seco. Pronto se escucharon los abucheos de todas las personas que había en la fiesta. Jasper se subió a una mesa que había al lado del reproductor de música y empezó a gritar:

-¡La fiesta se ha terminado! ¡Salid todos inmediatamente de esta casa si no queréis que llame a la policía!

Vio a Alice que lo miraba echando fuego por los ojos. Se acercó rápidamente a él.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-le gritó visiblemente enfadada.

-Tú mejor estate calladita, ya arreglaremos cuentas después-le contestó Jasper.

Poco a poco la gente fue saliendo de la casa, hasta que solo quedaron Alice y Jasper en ella.

Alice subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. A los dos segundos Jasper entró hecho una furia en la habitación de Alice.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Te dije que no podías entrar en mi habitación si pedirme permiso!-le gritó ella.

-¿¡Tú piensas cuando haces las cosas!?-le gritó él ignorando sus quejas-¿Cómo te atreves a montar una fiesta en un momento como este?

-¡Estoy en mi casa y hago lo que me da la gana! ¿Entiendes?

-¿¡Eres consciente de lo que podría haber ocurrido!? ¿Lo eres?-volvió a gritarle Jasper-¡podría haber entrado alguno de los secuaces de Bianchi y tú ni siquiera te hubieras dado cuenta!

-¡Claro, y a ti te hubiera importado bien poco lo que me hubiera ocurrido! ¡Lo único que te preocuparía sería que no cobrarías por el mal trabajo que hubieses hecho!-le soltó ella.

-Alice ¡piensa un poco! ¡Lo que has hecho ha sido una estupidez! Ten por sentado que cuando tu padre vuelva, estará al tanto de lo que ha pasado esta noche.

-¡Me importa un pimiento mi padre y me importas un pimiento tú! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana! ¡Solo estás aquí por obligación, porque te lo han mandado!

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! ¡Te aseguro que si fuera por mi, mañana mismo me largaba de aquí para proteger a otra persona que no fueras tú porque ya me tienes harto!-después de decirle esto, salió de la habitación de Alice, entrando en la suya, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Pues ojala te largues!-le gritó Alice, dando ella también un portazo.

Empezó a pegarle patadas a la cama y después se dejó caer en ella completamente derrotada. Sin darse cuenta, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se las intentó limpiar con el dorso de la mano, pero era inútil, lo único que conseguía era que salieran más. No quería aceptarlo, pero le habían dolido las últimas palabras de Jasper_:"Te aseguro que si fuera por mi, mañana mismo me largaba de aquí para proteger a otra persona que no fueras tú porque ya me tienes harto"_

Aquellas palabras le taladraban la cabeza como si de martillazos de trataran. En parte él tenía razón. Se había expuesto a un gran peligro por simple orgullo. Y también tenía razón al decir que estaba harto de ella, si lo único que había hecho desde que él había llegado, había sido amargarle la estancia en aquella casa. Después de llegar a aquellas conclusiones, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Jasper por su parte se había sentado en la cama intentando controlar aquella rabia que lo embargaba. No entendía como Alice había sido tan inconsciente al hacer lo que había hecho. Pero todo aquello pasó a un segundo plano cuando recordó el temor que había sentido cuando no la había encontrado en la fiesta. Se había sentido tan impotente al no verla, que ni siquiera entendía como era posible la magnitud de aquel sentimiento. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo por alguien en todos los años que llevaba protegiendo a gente. Después lo pensó mejor: jamás había sentido por nadie lo que había empezado a sentir por Alice.

* * *

**Jijiji! ¿Qué tal? La cosa se pone buena..._muahahaha!_ y en el de mañana se pone mejor jujuju a mi personalmente me gusta mucho n_n**

**Intentaré subir lo antes posible todos los días, pero no os lo aseguro porque las clases...son las clases -__-'**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Tienes razón, esa frase queda genial! Nah...ellos no se odian, solo lo hacen ver ;P Gracias por tus reviewwss!! Cuidate mucho y muchos besitos!^^**

**Ayats: Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic! Espero que tb te haya gustado este capitulo! Muchas gracias por pasarte!! Muchos besos!^^**

**KarymCullen: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia! Cuidate y muchos besotis:)**

**Serena princesita Hale: Yo no soy capaz de imaginar a Jasper en la ducha sin que empieze a hiperventilar...*¬* Gracias por tus ánimos con el tema de la escuela^^ Y también gracias por tus reviews!! Cuidate y muchos besos:)**

**elianna cullen: No pude ver el trailer antes de ir a clase T__T pero da igual lo vi después y me gustó muchooo!!!=) Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Muchos besos^^**

**christti: Tienes razón, sabe ser muy pesada xD Pues no, ya has visto que no ha pasado eso que me has dicho de la amiga de Alice cotilleando, pero te aseguro que si yo hubiera estado en esa fiesta hubiera ido detrás de Jazz *¬* Muchos besos!!^^**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Pues si, Alice se la ha cargado, pero ella se lo ha buscado! No hay derecho, yo también quiero empezar las clases el miercoles...o no empezarlas directamente xDD Cuidate guapa!^^ Muakk!!**

**YAAREELAA: Pues si tienes razón, Jasper es una niñera a prueba de balas xD no puedo imaginarmelo en la ducha porque me pongo nerviiosa ;P Cuidate y muchos besos^^**

**Hasta mañana^^**


	8. Importancia

**Importancia**

**Nueva York, 14 de Junio de 2007. 18:00 PM**

Alice y Jasper no se habían hablado en todo el día. Ni siquiera se miraban. Alice había estado todo el día revoloteando por la casa, limpiando todo el rastro de la fiesta, mientras que Jasper había permanecido en el sofá leyendo una revista de deportes. No era que le interesaran, pero por lo menos se distraía.

A las seis de la tarde llegó el señor Brandon de Chicago. Alice estaba mirando la televisión sin verla en realidad cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta de la casa.

-Hola, hija-le dijo a Alice mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó cuando la soltó. Parecía que estaba aliviado de encontrarla de una pieza.

-Bien-se limitó a contestarle ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo ha ido con Jasper?

-Ha ido, simplemente. Como siempre, papá.

-¿Dónde está?

-Creo que en su habitación.

-Iré a buscarlo.

Alice asintió. Seguramente Jasper le contaría lo de la fiesta y ya era capaz de imaginar a su padre histérico y gritándole como un loco. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá como antes, esperando la bronca que, seguramente, no tardaría en llegar.

Cuando el señor Brandon llegó a la puerta de Jasper, le dio unos cuantos golpes con los nudillos y a continuación abrió la puerta.

Jasper se encontraba utilizando el portátil de nuevo.

-Hola, señor Brandon ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?-le preguntó acercándose a él.

-Bien, bien. Todo bien. ¿Y por aquí?

-Igual-finalmente decidió no decirle nada de la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, no había pasado nada malo-pero tengo novedades sobre Bianchi-le informó inmediatamente.

Jasper se acercó al portátil.

-El señor Rosenbaun me ha enviado un correo electrónico para decirme que le han llegado rumores de gente que ha visto a Bianchi en Cuba. Pero no está confirmado aún. De todos modos, si es verdad que está en Cuba, pronto se irá de allí. No creo que sabiendo que hay rumores de su paradero, se quede en un sitio concreto por mucho tiempo.

-Tienes razón-dijo el señor Brandon lanzando un suspiro- a este paso jamás darán con él.

-Seguro que algún día bajará la guardia y lo encontrarán-intentó animarlo Jasper.

-Si, aunque estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que tú estás aquí-le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Gracias por la confianza.

-No hay de qué. Y ahora, me voy a descansar, porque estoy rendido.

-Claro.

Cuando el señor Brandon salió de la habitación de Jasper y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, Alice se quedó mirándolo detenidamente, esperando unos gritos que jamás llegaron.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Alice?-le preguntó su padre preocupado cuando la vio mirándolo con aquel detenimiento.

-No, nada-le contestó ella intentando parecer tranquila.

Su padre frunció el ceño, pero no le dijo nada más.

Alice se volvió a tumbar en el sofá. ¿Jasper no le había dicho nada sobre la fiesta? Lo mejor sería no hacerse ilusiones, tal vez esperaba a decírselo cuando ella estuviera delante, que sería mucho peor. Pero para su suerte, Jasper no le dijo nada.

**Nueva York, 29 de Junio de 2007. 02:33 AM**

Jasper llevaba tres días sin poder dormir. Cada noche se le acumulaban aquellas imágenes tan dolorosas para él y lo atormentaban hasta tal punto que tenía que meterse en la ducha para ver si de ese modo desaparecían. Aquella noche no fue la excepción. Se levantó y se metió en la ducha. Cuando salió, decidió irse al jardín para ver si de ese modo le entraba el sueño. Se sentó en el columpio que tenían fuera, que era una especie de sillón que se balanceaba. Intentó distraer su mente. Pensó en aquellas dos últimas semanas. Habían sido especialmente silenciosas entre Alice y él. Sería capaz de contar las palabras que habían intercambiado con los dedos de las manos. No había averiguado nada más sobre Bianchi, y eso lo ponía nervioso. Temía que estaba tramando algo. Tan metido estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio ni cuenta de que tenía a Alice al lado, y cuando sintió su presencia se sobresaltó.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte-le dijo ella.

-Tranquila, solo estaba pensando y no esperaba ver a nadie por aquí-le contestó.

-¿Te importa si me siento un rato contigo?

Jasper negó con la cabeza. Alice se sentó a su lado y empezó a balancear suavemente el columpio. Estuvieron varios segundos dentro de un silencio incómodo. Alice se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de romperlo:

-Gracias por no decirle nada a mi padre sobre la fiesta-le dijo mirándose las manos.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-necesitaba saberlo.

-No pasó nada malo, después de todo.

Alice asintió.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?-le preguntó él.

-No podía dormir. Llevo varias semanas sin hacerlo de un tirón. Desde que supe que tal vez Paolo Bianchi intenta secuestrarme.

Jasper asintió, no sabía que podía decirle.

-Todas las noches me digo a mi misma que duerma con un ojo abierto porque tengo miedo de no ver lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Imagínate, cuando consigo dormir bien, sueño con Bianchi, y eso que ni siquiera sé como es-le confesó sonriendo tristemente-mi padre no sabe nada de esto. No quiero que se preocupe más de lo que ya lo está. Por eso espero que no le digas nada.

-No le diré nada, te lo prometo. Y también te prometo que mientras yo esté aquí, Bianchi no te hará nada.

Alice lo miró y le sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Al fin y al cabo, para eso trabajo ¿no?-bromeó Jasper.

Alice asintió.

-¿Y tú qué haces despierto?-era su turno para preguntar.

-Tampoco podía dormir. Será que tengo calor-mintió él. No quería hablar de aquel tema con ella-escucha Alice, lo que te dije aquel día después de la fiesta…-Alice no lo dejó terminar:

-Tenías razón. Si yo fuera tú, también estaría deseando largarme para quitarme de encima a alguien como yo-le dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-No, no es cierto. No tenía razón. Fui demasiado duro contigo, lo siento. Además, ya no tengo ganas de irme-le dijo sinceramente.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó ella.

-Porque me importas demasiado y ya es demasiado tarde para desentenderme de este caso. Aunque quisiera, creo que no podría alejarme de ti. Me veo en la necesidad de protegerte siempre, y ahora mucho más sabiendo las intenciones de Paolo Bianchi.

Alice tragó saliva porque no sabía como debía interpretar aquellas palabras. Decidió arriesgarse a decirle algo que tenía muchas ganas de que supiera:

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas ni que te alejes de mí. Me gusta saber que estás ahí para protegerme.

Jasper sonrió sin mirarla. Sabía que ella tampoco lo estaba mirando a él, pero de todos modos era mejor así. Estuvieron bastante rato mirando el suelo, hasta que Alice se levantó del columpio.

-Buenas noches-le dijo sonriendo, y antes de que él le pudiera contestar, ya había desaparecido del jardín.

* * *

**Ains...que adorables que son madre mia!*_* Ya véis que, tal y como me dijo mi amiga ALICE CULLEN -LUISA- "del odio al amor hay solo un paso"^^ (y en este capitulo se puede aplicar a la perfección) Espero que os haya gustado este capi, porque para mí es uno de los mejores.**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Tranquila, yo también me comería a Jazz, literalmente hablando, pero la pregunta es: ¿y quien no? ;P Espero que tambien te haya gustado mucho este capitulo! y te lo vuelvo a decir, mucha suerte para mañana!!^^ Cuidate guapetona:)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: La frase que me dijiste le va como anillo al dedo al fic (pero entre tú y yo, ellos no se odian ;P) creo que el capitulo de mañana te gustará...pero tendrás que esperar para ver si es verdad que te gusta o no! Muchos besos!!^^**

**KarymCullen: Yo tambiñen quiero un Jazz...pero no es un amargado solo es serio! xD Pero es sexy de todos modos *¬* Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te guste. Besos:)**

**christti: Alice es mala, pero no tanto como para hacerle eso a Jazz y menos si le hace tilín ;P jijiji! Gracias por tus reviews!^^ Cuidate muchoo y muchos besitos!:)**

**Mony Whitlock: Bueno, te diré que no vas errada del todo pero no es como tú dices...ya lo verás ;) Gracias por pasarte x aqui!! Cuidate y muchos besitos!!=)**

**YAAREELAA: Si, ya les duele tratarse tan mal! Pero ya ves que ahora no parece que se vayan a llevar tan mal...;P Gracias por tus reviews!:) Besos^^**

**Hasta mañanaa=)**


	9. Paseo

**Paseo**

**Nueva York, 29 de Junio de 2007. 09:18 AM**

Jasper se despertó debido al dolor que sintió cuando movió el cuello. Abrió lentamente los ojos y el sol le dañó la vista. Se había quedado dormido en el columpio. Estaba sentado y con la cabeza echada hacia delante. Se masajeó la nuca y los hombros por el gran dolor que sentía. Se levantó torpemente, se estiró y bostezó un par de veces. Entró en la casa, y se encontró al señor Brandon desayunando.

-Vaya, Jasper te has levantado temprano, por lo que veo.

-No, si es que esta noche he dormido en el jardín-le dijo aún algo adormilado.

El señor Brandon frunció el ceño y en su cara se formó una mueca de confusión.

-Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido en el columpio-le explicó Jasper. De todos modos no entendía por que le explicaba aquello.

-Oh, vaya. ¿Hay algún problema?-le preguntó el señor Brandon preocupado.

-No, nada nuevo.

Jasper se sentó a su lado y se sirvió un vaso de leche con algunas galletas.

-¿No tiene que ir a trabajar hoy?-le preguntó.

-No, mañana tengo que irme otra vez de viaje. Ya sabes, los negocios-le explicó.

Jasper asintió.

Cuando terminó de desayunar se puso en el sofá a ver la tele. Sin darse cuenta, se fue estirando hasta que se tumbó por completo y se volvió a quedar dormido. Se despertó cuando sintió que algo rozaba su mano. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a Alice sentada a su lado. Bajó la mirada para descubrir que ella tenía puesta su mano sobre la suya.

De repente le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo con ella la noche anterior. No estaba seguro de haberle dicho lo correcto, pero al parecer a ella no le molestó enterarse de la verdad.

-Me he fijado que tienes una cicatriz en esta mano-le dijo Alice señalándole la cicatriz que segundos antes ella había acariciado. No le gustaba pensar en aquella herida, le traía muy malos recuerdos.

-Si-se limitó a contestarle él. No quería ni recordar como se la había hecho.

-¿Cómo te la hiciste?-le preguntó Alice.

-Es una larga historia-intentó escaparse Jasper. No quería explicarle aquello a ella.

Alice asintió. Al parecer había entendido que no quería contarle aquella historia. Tal vez en otro momento.

-¿Has dormido bien esta noche?-le preguntó él, intentando desviar el tema.

-Si, al menos mejor que las demás noches. Creo que la conversación que tuvimos me sentó bien-le dijo sonriéndole.

Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa y desvió la mirada, tenía miedo de quedarse mirándola demasiado tiempo por temor a no poder despegar la vista de ella.

En aquel momento el señor Brandon entró en el comedor y ellos separaron sus manos al instante. Alice se levantó del sofá casi corriendo.

-¿Vas a salir?-le preguntó el señor Brandon.

-Si…voy a…em…a comprar unos libros-titubeó. No tenía pensado salir, pero de repente le vino a la cabeza que Jasper la tendría que acompañar, y le entraron ganas de salir de repente.

-Está bien, pero deja que Jasper se desperece, que hoy parece cansado.

-No, estoy perfectamente-contestó él levantándose.

-Pues entonces nos vamos dentro de diez minutos-le informó Alice.

Jasper asintió y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Entró en su habitación para vestirse, y de paso miró el reloj. Eran las once y media, había dormido casi dos horas. Se puso lo primero que encontró y bajó las escaleras. Alice ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

Los dos salieron de la casa, a lo largo del día se había ido nublando, pero no parecía que fuese a llover. Estuvieron bastante rato sin dirigirse la palabra. Cuando pasaron por delante de una librería, Jasper se detuvo.

-¿No vas a comprar los libros?-le preguntó a Alice.

Ella se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza.

-Es que…en realidad no tenía pensado ir a comprar ningún libro-le dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Entonces?-le preguntó Jasper confundido.

-Solo tenía ganas de estar un rato contigo a solas-le confesó ella.

Al oír aquello Jasper le sonrío, pero se quedó callado porque no sabía que decirle.

-Pero si tú no tienes ganas de estar en la calle si no vamos a hacer nada en concreto, podemos volver a casa si quieres-le dijo ella, algo avergonzada por su actitud.

Jasper negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-No, me gusta estar contigo. Aunque no tengamos nada que hacer, o nada que decirnos, me gusta tu compañía-quería decirle algo más, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

-Continuemos paseando, entonces-le dijo Alice con una radiante sonrisa en la cara, mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

Se pasaron la tarde fuera de casa, paseando por todos los rincones de Nueva York casi sin dirigirse la palabra, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. A las seis se sentaron en un banco a descansar un rato.

Alice apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jasper mientras cerraba los ojos. Él se sorprendió ante ese gesto, pero no hizo nada por apartarse.

-¿Estás cansada?-le preguntó atreviéndose a rodearla con un brazo.

-Un poco.

-Pues volvamos a casa, si quieres.

Alice asintió.

-Pero espera un momento-le pidió.

Pasaron cinco minutos y ninguno de ellos se movió ni dijo nada.

Jasper se encontraba absorto mirando nada en concreto cuando sintió que Alice apartaba la cabeza de su hombro. Él no se movió, continuó mirando nada, pero podía notar la mirada de Alice sobre él. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio como el rostro de Alice se acercaba al suyo y poco después, notó la frente de Alice apoyada en su mejilla. Después sintió que levantaba la cabeza poco a poco y pudo notar su nariz y finalmente sus labios rozando su mejilla. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero no se apartó de ella. Sintió la mano de Alice posarse en su otra mejilla y a continuación, hizo que ladeara la cabeza en su dirección hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Esta vez fue Jasper el que terminó de acortar la mínima distancia que los separaba y posó sus labios sobre los de Alice. Se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire, y cuando eso pasó, se separaron lentamente.

-Deberíamos volver a casa-le dijo Jasper aún incrédulo por lo que había pasado.

Alice asintió sonriente y se levantó del banco. Jasper la imitó y empezaron a caminar otra vez en silencio. Aún podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Alice, y estaba seguro que haría cualquier cosa por volver a probarlos otra vez.

* * *

**Si, lo sé, va todo muy rápido, pero no quería entretenerme demasiado en su romance porque aún tienen que pasar cosas. Y además son adorables tal y como están ahora mismo ^^**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Bueno, no se han declarado del todo...solo han dicho lo que pensaban y sentían...y si, van rápidos, pero es que sino no avanzarían nunca y este fic se alargaría demasiado. Cuidate! Muchos besos:)**

**KarymCullen: Si que vi a Jackson en mentes criminales! *¬* (digamos que he visto todas las series en las que ha participado xD) Y te aviso, la acción no tardará en empezar en el fic! Muchos besos y muchas gracias por tu review!=)**

**elianna cullen: Bueno, no fue una confesión del todo, digamos que fue una confesión a medias xD Pero con lo que ha pasado en el capi de hoy ya se lo han dicho todo=) Muchos besitos!!:)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Si ya no se "odian" y está claro con lo que ha pasado en el capi de hoy! Si es que son mas tiernos...ains...(L) Muchos besos guapisimaa^^**

**Mony Whtlock: Yo también quiero un Jazz... ¿me lo regalas? luego te lo dejaré un ratito ;P De ese modo, si nos tiene a las dos dormirá muy bien...lalala...xDD Gracias por tu revieww!! Muchos besitos^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Tienes razón, son los protagonistas del cine mudo, pero a veces las palabras también funcionan. Aunque bueno, en este capitulo no ha hecho falta que se dijeran demasiadas cosas! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Besitos(K)**

**Hasta mañana^^**


	10. Miedo

**Miedo**

**Nueva York, 30 de Junio de 2007. 12:30 PM**

La noche anterior había dormido de un tirón. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Se levantó a las diez y media y se dio una ducha. Cuando bajó para desayunar, se sorprendió al ver al señor Brandon aún en la casa.

-Buenos días, Jasper-le dijo con semblante cansado.

-Buenos días señor. ¿No se iba hoy?-le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Si, pero al final me voy esta tarde porque me han cambiado el destino. He de irme a Europa. Para ser más concretos, a Londres-el señor Brandon suspiró-no tengo ganas de marcharme tan lejos tal y como están las cosas ahora.

-Le entiendo, pero Alice estará bien.

-Lo sé. Pero dos semanas es mucho tiempo…y pueden pasar muchas cosas.

Jasper asintió. Pero estaba claro que no dejaría que nada malo le pasase a Alice.

En aquel momento ella bajó las escaleras, los saludó a los dos y se sentó al lado de su padre.

-¿No te ibas hoy?-le preguntó con cara de confusión.

El señor Brandon le explicó sus nuevos planes mientras que Alice asentía.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, cada uno se fue a hacer las cosas que tenía previstas para ese día. El señor Brandon continuó preparando su maleta, Alice se fue a la piscina y Jasper se encontraba sentado en una tumbona con el portátil en las piernas mientras buscaba información de Bianchi. De vez en cuando su mirada se desviaba hacia Alice mientras pensaba en el día anterior. No habían hablado nada sobre lo que había ocurrido y al parecer no tenían intención de hacerlo. Tal vez fuera mejor así, dejar que las cosas fluyeran solas sin forzarlas.

Aquella tarde, sobre las cinco, el señor Brandon se fue de la casa para irse a Londres. Estaría fuera dos semanas, aunque con suerte volvería antes.

**Nueva York, 2 de Julio de 2007. 22:30 PM**

Dos días después de que el señor Brandon se fuera de viaje, ocurrió algo que hizo que a todos los que estaban en la casa se les helara la sangre.

Jasper se encontraba sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión. Llevaba todo el día pensando en hablar con Alice para aclarar las cosas con ella. Sabía que había algo entre ellos dos, pero no habían hablado del tema y le parecía que no podían eludirlo por más tiempo. Dejó de pensar en todo eso cuando escuchó un grito que provenía desde el piso de arriba, más concretamente, de la habitación de Alice. Se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a correr hacia la habitación, pero de pronto algo se estampó contra él. Era Alice que se había abrazado a él mientras temblaba como un conejito entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-le preguntó preocupado mientras la apretaba contra él.

Alice no le contestó, se limitó a llorar en silencio mientras temblaba.

Volvió a insistir, peor esta vez separándose de ella:

-Alice ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Había alguien en mi ventana…-le dijo ella mirando al suelo intentando retener las lágrimas pero sin éxito.

-¿Qué? ¿Le has visto la cara?

Alice negó.

-No, solo…he entrado en mi habitación y estaba tumbada en la cama cuando he escuchado un ruido. Entonces he mirado por la ventana y allí había alguien, estoy segura.

Empezó a llorar de nuevo mientras volvía a abrazarse a él.

-Tranquila, no te pasará nada-le decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Le cogió la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá.

-Quédate aquí quieta, voy a hacer unas llamadas-le dijo mientras hacía el intento por subir a su habitación, pero Alice lo cogió por el brazo deteniéndolo.

-¡No!-le gritó-¡no quiero quedarme sola!

-Está bien, ven conmigo entonces.

Sin soltarle del brazo se levantó del sofá y subieron las escaleras hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Jasper.

-Tengo que llamar a tu padre. Le diré que venga a buscarte, porque si había alguien en tu ventana, significa que ya saben donde estás. Y si quieren secuestrarte, les dará igual que yo esté aquí.

-Pero… ¿Qué harás tú?-le preguntó Alice con miedo.

-Yo tengo que quedarme aquí porque seguramente volverán.

-¡No! ¡Tú tienes que estar conmigo!

-Esto se está poniendo muy mal, Alice. Con tu padre estarás bien, seguramente te pondrán a otro protector allí en Londres y yo estaré mejor estando separados pero sabiendo que tú estarás bien.

-Yo solo estaré bien si tú estás conmigo. Solo te quiero a ti-discrepó ella.

Jasper suspiró.

-Llamaré a tu padre. Tienes que ir con él.

Alice le echó una mirada envenenada y se cruzó de brazos. Jasper habló con el señor Rosenbaun primero, para sopesar posibilidades y llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor era que Alice se fuera con su padre. Después llamó al señor Brandon que se puso casi histérico al saber lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Pero está bien?-le gritaba a Jasper por el auricular.

-Si, está bien, solo que asustada. Escuche, lo mejor es que venga a buscarla y que se la lleve con usted.

-No puedo ir, al menos no podré hacerlo en los próximos cinco días. Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y además, dentro de dos días es el Día de la Independencia. Los aeropuertos estarán fatal en Estados Unidos.

Jasper no había pensado en aquello. El día 4 de Julio era el Día de la Independencia, y estaba seguro de que aquel día casi nadie podía viajar. Alice debía salir del país al día siguiente fuera como fuese. No estaba dispuesto a tenerla en aquella casa por más días sabiendo que seguramente la estaban vigilando.

-Señor Brandon, ahora le llamo-colgó después de decirle eso.

Se acercó a Alice que aún continuaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo.

-Haremos otra cosa. Yo te llevaré hasta Londres ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando estés con tu padre, volveré aquí.

Alice asintió, poco más podría hacer ella.

-Entonces, mañana por la mañana nos iremos, pero no haremos un viaje directo. Deberemos dar algún que otro rodeo, porque lo más seguro es que los hombres de Bianchi nos sigan. Iremos de Nueva York a Madrid, después a París, a Frankfurt y después a Londres ¿de acuerdo?

Alice volvió a asentir.

-Tal vez sea un recorrido algo corto, pero en dos días deberemos estar en Londres, como máximo.

Volvió a llamar al señor Brandon y le explicó lo que había pensado. Él estuvo de acuerdo, haría cualquier cosa por mantener a salvo a su hija y aunque no lo supiera, Jasper también.

* * *

**Bueno, como veis la cosa se complica...jujuju Los proximos capitulos son...mmm...no sé ni como describirlo, pero no importa ya lo veréis vosotras xP**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Yo opino igual que tú, a pesar de ser mimada, caprichosa, pesada y todo lo demás, es capaz de enamorar a Jasper...pero ¿qué quieres? es Alice...;) Aunque yo también quiero un poquito de Jazz...ya lo podría compartir xDD Esperaré con ansias tu proximo capitulo! Cuidate mucho guapaa! Muakk!(K)**

**KarymCullen: No falta mucho para que veas a Jazz en acción ;) Unos cuantos capitulos más solo...Porque antes tiene que pasar algo interesante...bueno ya verás ;P Muchos besos!!^^**

**elianna cullen: Yo mientras escribia el beso tambien tenia una sonrisa tonta en la cara...pero que le vamos a hacer...son Alice Jasper y son adorables asi que...no los culpo por ello xD Gracias por tus reviews!! Muchos besitos=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Se nota que te encanta el fic, pero no te desmayes que te haras daño xD Muchos besitos!!!=)**

**christti: Bueno, el señor Brandon estará ocupado con otras cosas...asi que no les prestará atencion xD Gracias por tus reviewss!!:) Besitos!(K)**

** Krystal-Pattinson:** **Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, muchas gracias por tu review^^ Besos!=)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Bueno, pues si, ahora viene lo dificil, pero eso no les impedirá estar bien juntos...no quiero adelantar nada u_u Muchas gracias por tus reviews!! Besitoss!!=)**

**Mony Whitlock: SOn adorables, que les vamos a hacer xD Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!! Besitos^^**

**Hasta mañanaa!!:)**


	11. Viaje

**Viaje**

**Nueva York, 3 de Julio de 2007. 1:35 AM**

Aquella noche Alice dormiría en la habitación de Jasper, ella en la cama y él se haría una especie de colchón con alguna manta.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Alice cuando lo vio tumbado casi en el suelo.

-Creo que esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti-le dijo él.

-Yo si estoy bien. Nerviosa, pero bien.

Jasper asintió.

-Si quieres puedes ponerte aquí a mi lado-le dijo Alice incorporándose mientras le señalaba el otro lado vacío de la cama.

-No, gracias-era mejor que no.

Alice se volvió a tumbar.

-¿Tú crees que…?-no sabía como terminar la frase-¿Tú crees que nos están vigilando ahora?-le preguntó nerviosa.

-Si quieres que te sea sincero, lo más seguro es que si, pero no creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora. Lo mejor será que durmamos o que al menos lo intentemos.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches-le dijo ella dándose la vuelta en la cama.

-Buenas noches-Jasper cerró los ojos pero sabía que no sería capaz de dormir. Saber que podría haber alguien observando a Alice en aquel instante lo ponía furioso. Pero estaba claro que no saldría de la habitación para confirmar si sus sospechas eran acertadas, no iba a dejar a Alice sola ni un segundo.

**Nueva York, 3 de Julio de 2007. 08:58 AM**

Salieron de la casa en dirección al aeropuerto. Habían hecho el equipaje con lo justo y necesario. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto pidieron sus billetes, ya que el señor Brandon lo había arreglado todo para que no tuvieran problemas para irse ese mismo día de Nueva York. Salieron del _Aeropuerto JFK a las once y media. Llegarían a Madrid sobre las nueve y media ya que el viaje duraba unas diez horas. Pasarían la noche en Madrid, y a las dos del mediodía del 4 de Julio cogerían un vuelo hasta París. _

_El vuelo de Nueva York a Madrid se les hizo interminable. Alice estaba muy inquieta, no dejaba de removerse en su asiento, de modo que Jasper intentó distraerla._

-¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?-le preguntó para ver si se relajaba.

-No tengo nada para contarte-se limitó a contestarle ella sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla del avión.

-Algo tendrás ¿o es que has estado diecinueve años sin hacer nada?

-Me he pasado la mitad de mi infancia sola, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y mi padre no podía estar demasiado por mí. Durante la adolescencia Lucy me vigilaba, ella me ayudó mucho, pero ya no tiene edad para estar cuidándome y yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Jasper habría preferido callarse.

-Lo siento, no quería recordarte eso.

-No importa-Alice apoyó su cabeza en su mano y ladeó su cabeza hacia el lado de Jasper.

-¿Y tú qué tienes para contarme?

-Vivía en Texas con mis padres y mi hermano Jason. Mi padre murió cuando teníamos catorce años y mi madre se ocupó de nosotros hasta que crecimos, ella aún vive en Texas. Mi hermano era menor que yo por dos años. Cuando yo me independicé, él se vino conmigo porque ya tenía la edad para irse de casa también. Nos fuimos a Louisiana y…ya está-concluyó Jasper. La parte que seguía su historia no era agradable y no quería hablar de ella.

-¿Ya está?-le preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño.

Jasper asintió.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Él…murió.

Alice no preguntó nada más, no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que a Jasper no le gustaba hablar de aquel tema.

Se pasaron el resto del viaje hablando de temas triviales. Cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Barajas en Madrid, los dos se sintieron mucho mejor, por fin podían estirar los pies entumecidos. Debían coger un taxi para llegar hasta el hotel, ya que quedaba algo lejos del aeropuerto.

-¿Soy yo la única que está cansada de haber estado sentada todo el día?-le preguntó Alice a Jasper en cuanto entraron en el taxi.

-No, yo también lo estoy, pero no conocemos la ciudad, además así llegaremos antes al hotel.

Cuando llegaron, Jasper le pagó al taxista y entraron en el hotel. Estaba situado en el centro de Madrid y era de cuatro estrellas. La recepción era muy amplia y muy moderna. Se acercaron al recepcionista y pidieron una habitación para una noche. Subieron por el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso y entraron en la habitación. Contaba con unos grandes ventanales y con una gran cama de matrimonio en el centro. Al lado izquierdo de esta, había una televisión de plasma y al lado derecho un escritorio. Delante de la cama había una pequeña mesa y detrás un sofá.

-Voy a darme una ducha ¿estarás bien?-le preguntó Jasper a Alice.

-Supongo que sí-le contestó ella sentándose en la cama.

Jasper preparó su ropa y se metió en el cuarto de baño. La bañera era gigante, pero él no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de estar mucho rato dentro. Cuando salió, se encontró a Alice preparando sus cosas.

-Yo también me voy a duchar-le dijo ella antes de que él preguntara.

Jasper asintió y cuando Alice entró en el cuarto de baño, se preparó su propia cama en el sofá. Cogió los cojines y una sábana y se arrebujó debajo de ella tapándose hasta el cuello. Después le dio calor y se destapó hasta la cintura. Se estaba adormilando cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta del baño. Vio salir a Alice con el cabello húmedo, y ya llevaba puesto su pijama. Era azul, de dos piezas, una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos hasta que desvió la vista avergonzado por su actitud. Alice se metió en la gran cama y se quedó sentada.

-Me sabe mal que tengas que dormir tú siempre en el sofá.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Si quieres puedes dormir tú en la cama y yo en el sofá-volvió a insistir Alice.

-No permitiría que tú durmieras en esta cosa tan dura-le contestó Jasper girándose hacia el otro lado.

-Pues ponte aquí conmigo-le pidió ella.

-No es buena idea, Alice.

-¿Por qué? No tiene porque pasar nada.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor que durmamos separados.

Alice suspiró en señal de derrota y se tumbó en la cama, no sin antes apagar la luz.

* * *

**Buenoo, ya veis como está la cosa. En el capi de mañana, ocurrirán dos cositas importantes...una más que la otra...pero bueno. Una más que importante es interesante...pero ya me callo porque tendréis que esperaros a mañana jujuju *movimiento insinuante de cejas***

**De todos modos, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo también!**

**elianna cullen: Bueno, puede que se separen...o puede que no...tendrás que esperar para saberlo ;P Gracias por tus reviewws! BEsitosss!^^**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Mientras escribía a mi también me encantaba que hubieran descubierto a Alice, es que si hay accion es como más emocionante! Solo te digo, que en mi opinión, la cosa promete, y mucho (jijiji) Espero la actualizacion del prox. capi de tu fic!^^ Besitos!!!:3**

**christti: Yo tambien odio a las arañas u_u, y estoy segura de que si tuviera a Jazz pululando por mi casa las 24h del dia, estaria 23h y media abrazada a él xP BEsitos!^^**

**Krystal-Pattinson: No tardará en haber acción!;) Muchos besos=)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Bueno, no será como tu dices...pero ya verás! Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic!! Gracias por tus reviews:) Muchos besitos=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Supongo que te sorprenderán los proximos capitulos...bueno no sé tal vez no! xD Tú lees y me cuentas que tal ;) Muchos besos!!^^**

**Hasta mañana!!:D:D:D**


	12. Cosas que pasan

**Cosas que pasan**

**Madrid, 4 de Julio de 2007. 01:03 AM **

Jasper se removió por enésima debajo de la sábana. No lograba pegar ojo. No sabía si era por el sofá que era demasiado duro, o demasiado corto, o tal vez era por el calor que hacía o por todo a la vez. No quería levantarse del sofá porque estaba seguro que las ganas que tenía de meterse en la cama con Alice, aunque solo fuera para dormir, serían más grandes que él y no podría evitarlas. Solo quería tenerla cerca, pero sabía que aquello era una estupidez. Sabía que no podía encariñarse tanto con su protegida, pero a aquellas alturas, "encariñarse con ella" era quedarse corto. Se pasó la mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor e intentó ponerse boca abajo para ver si era capaz de echar una cabezada.

Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cama de Alice. Levantó la cabeza mirando en aquella dirección, pero no vio nada raro. Al cabo de unos segundos lo volvió a escuchar.

-¿Alice?-preguntó él, pero como respuesta obtuvo aquel ruido otra vez.

No sabía definir que era, por lo que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Alice ¿estás bien?-preguntó muy bajito.

-Si-le contestó ella en un hilo de voz.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-volvió a preguntar.

-No-le volvió a contestar ella, y a continuación sorbió por la nariz.

Después, Jasper escuchó unos débiles sollozos, y optó por levantarse del sofá. Se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Tal y como él había sospechado, estaba llorando.

-Alice ¿qué ocurre?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Nada-le contestó ella intentando controlar su voz.

-A mi me parece que sí te pasa algo.

Alice negó con la cabeza, y hundió su cara en la almohada.

-Explícamelo-le pidió Jasper.

-Tengo miedo-le contestó ella finalmente, levantando la cabeza.

-Sabes que no tienes porqué tenerlo.

-Pues lo tengo.

-Alice, mientras yo esté aquí no te va a pasar nada ¿me entiendes?

-No temo por mí, temo por ti.

-Pues no lo hagas-le contestó Jasper.

Alice se incorporó en la cama y quedó frente a frente con él.

-No quiero que te hagan daño-le intentó explicar ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de Jasper.

-No me va a pasar nada, y a ti tampoco.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Jasper no contestó, no sabía que decirle. Sin que se lo esperara, Alice se abrazó a él.

-De lo único que estoy seguro es de lo que siento por ti-le dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos-y también estoy seguro que sería capaz de dar mi vida por la tuya, si eso fuera necesario.

Alice se separó de él mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

-Pues no quiero que lo hagas-le contestó ella acercándose peligrosamente a él.

Jasper, sin poder evitarlo, acortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó. Alice le correspondió inmediatamente poniendo sus manos en la nuca de Jasper, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Al cabo de unos largos segundos, se separaron para recuperar el aire que habían perdido, pero sin pensárselo dos veces, volvieron a besarse intensamente. Jasper introdujo sus manos dentro de la camisa de Alice acariciándole la espalda, hasta que finalmente optó por quitársela. Sabía que no era buena idea hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero llegados a aquel punto, dejó de escuchar a su conciencia y se concentró en Alice. Él mismo se despojó de su camiseta arrojándola a algún lugar de la habitación.

Recostó a Alice en la cama poniéndose sobre ella mientras le besaba el cuello y los hombros. Sus manos se paseaban por sus brazos, por su clavícula, por sus pechos, por su abdomen y por su vientre, mientras que las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda, su nuca y se enredaban en su rubio cabello. Jasper le quitó los shorts y él mismo se quitó los pantalones. En aquel momento sus labios empezaron a recorrer el mismo camino que habían hecho sus manos anteriormente, mientras sentía los estremecimientos de Alice debajo suyo.

Finalmente los dos se encontraban desnudos, volviendo a buscar el uno los labios del otro como si dependieran de ellos. Jasper la hizo suya lentamente, disfrutando de ella, deleitándose con su cuerpo, mientras besaba sus labios ahogando los gemidos de ambos. Cuando llegaron juntos a la cumbre de aquella sensación, Alice se arqueó inconscientemente contra él entrelazando fuertemente sus manos en la nuca de Jasper. Cuando finalmente aquella sensación disminuyó, Alice cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada mientras que Jasper apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Alice. Ella le acarició el cabello y lo abrazó con los brazos temblorosos mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento, aún extasiados.

Después de un rato, cuando finalmente a Jasper dejó de darle vueltas la cabeza, se incorporó y miró a Alice. Ella también lo miraba y de repente empezó a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le preguntó extrañado.

-De ti-le contestó Alice intentando detener la risa.

-¿De mí?

Alice asintió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque antes me has dicho que no era buena idea que durmiéramos juntos, y míranos ahora.

Jasper sonrió y asintió mientras se tumbaba al lado de Alice.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta…algo personal?-le preguntó ella mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Jasper.

-Si.

-¿Cómo murió tu hermano?

Jasper suspiró. Ya se temía que le preguntaría algo de eso.

-Si no quieres no tienes por qué responderme-se apresuró a decirle Alice.

-Supongo que llevo demasiado tiempo evitando este tema-dijo Jasper más para sí mismo que para Alice-él…fue asesinado.

Alice se mordió el labio, en aquel momento se arrepentía de haberle preguntado aquello.

-Fue hace un año. Cuando se vino a vivir conmigo se convirtió en un ludópata. Era un adicto al juego. Yo no lo supe hasta mucho después. Él me decía que había conseguido un trabajo en una gasolinera y que siempre le tocaba el turno de noche, pero al parecer iba a jugar al póker con sus amiguitos. Y claro, casi cada día ganaba dinero, pero a veces no lo hacía y al parecer debía grandes sumas a diferentes personas. A mí me extrañaba mucho todo aquello pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Era mi hermano menor, ¿cómo no iba a creerle? La cuestión es que un día llegó a casa de madrugada con toda la ropa sucia y rasgada, tenía la cara llena de moratones y algún que otro hueso roto. Me explicó toda la verdad y también que había apostado una gran cantidad de dinero, que evidentemente no tenía, contra un mafioso. Los hombres del mafioso le habían dado una paliza por haberles tomado el pelo y lo amenazaron diciéndole que querían el dinero en dos días. Me pidió casi de rodillas que lo protegiera, y evidentemente le prometí que lo haría. Le dije que no saliera de casa si no era conmigo y así lo hizo. Estuvimos encerrados en casa unos días, pero los mafiosos no se presentaron. Nosotros no teníamos la posibilidad de conseguir aquella suma de dinero en tan poco tiempo y fue un alivio que no se presentaran. Pero una semana después tuve que salir de casa por un asunto en el trabajo que no podía esperar más. Solo estuve fuera media hora, pero cuando llegué, lo encontré todo desordenado y destrozado. Habían amordazado y atado a Jason a una silla, y lo mismo hicieron conmigo. Me golpearon en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente y al poco rato desperté. Nada más hacerlo escuché un disparo y…bueno…lo único que recuerdo es a mi hermano tirado en el suelo sin vida. También recuerdo mis gritos y las risas de aquellos desgraciados…Les pregunté que por qué no me mataban a mí también y me dijeron que no era porque no tuvieran ganas, sino porque así recordaría siempre que no era conveniente apostar algo que no se tiene contra la mafia. Pero me dejaron un recuerdo, que por desgracia llevaré siempre conmigo.

Jasper se acarició la cicatriz que llevaba en la otra mano.

-Jasper…yo…lo siento…no tendría que haber preguntado nada-se disculpó Alice con cara de culpa y de tristeza.

-No importa, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba de él.

-¿Qué hiciste después?

-Me largué de allí. Ni siquiera fui a su funeral, no pude. Me fui a vivir a Miami y decidí dejar el trabajo de protector para siempre. Si no había sido capaz de proteger a mí hermano, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de proteger a otra persona? De modo que me hundí. Estuve varios meses sin hacer nada…ni siquiera los recuerdo con claridad. Hasta que hace semanas Rosenbaun viajó hasta Miami para explicarme tu caso. Al principio me negué, pero después accedí pensando que me vendría bien para olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Y debo admitir que ahora me alegro de haberlo aceptado.

-Yo también-contestó Alice sonriéndole de manera sugerente.

Jasper le sonrió de la misma forma y volvieron a besarse dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

***Romy está acalorada e intenta hacerse aire con una mano* Bueno, ya véis que en este capi han pasado muchas cosas...*movimiento de cejas* Y ya sabéis lo que le ocurrió a Jazz! Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo demostréis con muuuuuuuuchos reviews!**

**elianna cullen: Bueno, pues ya sabes la historia de Jasper! y como ves, al final ha caido ante Alice...si es que...xD Espero que te haya gustado el capi!! BesitoS!!^^**

**NatsuALice-Quirky: Yo tmpoco le preguntaría a Jazz si quiere "dormir" conmigo ;P Y si no quiere meterse él en la cama conmigo, me meto yo en el sofá con él xDDD (ai dejemos el tema que me dan sofocos ufufff....) Pues ya ves, no ha tardado en caer ante Alice...si es que en en fondo lo estaba deseando! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y tambien la historia de nuestro Jazz! Kisses!!=)**

**christti: Claro que entendemos a Alice, teniendo a Jasper a pocos metros de distancia...¿quien no pensaría cosas indecentes?*¬* Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!! Muchos besos^^**

**Krystal-Pattinson: Aqui tienes la continuacion! Gracias por tus reviewss! BEsitos=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: QUe penita que no tengas tiempo para leer...=( pero bueno! no pasa nada=) Creo que este capi te habrá gustado...sisi ;P Cuidate y muchos besitos!!^^**

**KarymCullen: Si, yo tambien se lo hubiera dicho, o mejor, lo hubiera obligado a drmir conmigo ;P Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Besitos^^**

**Hasta mañana!!!=)**


	13. Más viajes

**Más viajes**

**Madrid, 4 de Julio de 2007. 10:00 AM**

Jasper se sobresaltó al oír el reloj y Alice, que estaba tumbada encima de él, se despertó debido al sobresalto de Jasper. Él miró el reloj y cuando vio la hora, se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada pasándose la mano por los ojos.

-¿Es necesario que nos levantemos?-preguntó Alice bostezando mientras volvía a poner su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jasper.

-Supongo que sí-le contestó él mientras la ponía a ella en la cama y se levantaba estirándose-me voy a duchar-le informó.

-Pues ves, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más-le dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama y se arrebujaba debajo de la sábana.

Jasper negó varias veces con la cabeza y se metió en el baño. Mientras se duchaba, rememoraba los momentos que había vivido con Alice aquella noche. No estaba seguro de si podría vivirlo de nuevo, pero esperaba que sí. Por otra parte, también recordaba lo que le había explicado sobre su hermano. La verdad era que le había sentado bien explicárselo a alguien, pero haberlo recordado todo de nuevo fue duro. Salió de la ducha, y cuando se hubo vestido y peinado salió del cuarto de baño encontrándose a Alice dormida. Se acercó a ella lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido. Se agachó a su lado, acercó sus labios a su oreja y susurró su nombre. Tuvo que hacerlo varias veces para que reaccionara. Alice sonrió y abrió los ojos mientras se desperezaba. Jasper se sentó a su lado acariciándole el brazo.

-¿Te levantas?-le preguntó.

Alice asintió mientras se incorporaba en la cama y le daba un beso en los labios.

-Me voy a duchar-le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño se encontró a Jasper metiendo las cosas que había sacado, de nuevo en la maleta.

-¿Tienes algo para meter en la maleta, o puedo cerrarla ya?-le preguntó.

-Creo que ya puedes cerrarla-le dijo ella.

Bajaron a desayunar y a las once y media salieron del hotel dirigiéndose al aeropuerto.

Cogieron el vuelo de las dos hacia París y tuvieron que esperar dos horas para que saliera el próximo vuelo. Llegaron a Frankfurt a las ocho de la tarde y allí, Jasper llamó al señor Brandon.

-Hola ¿cómo está?-le preguntó.

-Bien ¿y vosotros?-se notaba que estaba bastante nervioso.

-Todo bien.

-¿Cuándo llegaréis?

-En teoría, mañana. Estamos reventados de tantos aeropuertos y aviones, así que pasaremos la noche aquí-le explicó Jasper.

-Creía que llegabais esta noche-discrepó el señor Brandon.

-Tranquilo, estaremos allí mañana temprano, se lo aseguro-le confirmó Jasper-cogeremos el avión de las nueve, y supongo que estaremos en Londres a las once como máximo. Tal vez antes.

-No podré ir a recogeros. Mañana os llamaré para daros la dirección sobre donde tenemos que encontrarnos.

-Está bien.

-Déjame hablar con Alice-le pidió.

Jasper le entregó el teléfono a Alice y se alejó mínimamente a ella para darle algo de privacidad. Cuando terminó de hablar con su padre, le devolvió el teléfono.

-¿Crees que le ocurre algo a mi padre?-le preguntó con mala cara.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé…parecía…nervioso.

-Es normal que lo esté, sabiendo que hay alguien detrás de ti para secuestrarte ¿no crees?

Alice asintió, aunque de todos modos, había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello, y Jasper opinaba de la misma forma.

Nada más llegar al hotel fueron a cenar. No se habían dado cuenta de lo hambrientos que estaban hasta que probaron la comida. Cuando terminaron, subieron a la habitación y se pusieron sus pijamas.

-¿Hoy dormirás conmigo?-le preguntó Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama, debajo de las sábanas.

Jasper la miró.

-¿Tú crees que es buena idea que durmamos juntos?-le preguntó enfatizando la palabra "durmamos".

Alice asintió enérgicamente.

-Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, Alice.

-¿Y? Solo te estoy preguntando si vas a dormir comigo, si piensas mal no es mi problema-se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien. Dormiré contigo-le contestó recalcando la palabra "dormiré".

Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó a su lado apagando la luz. Sintió como Alice se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba. Él la rodeó con sus brazos dándole un beso en la frente y a continuación, Alice levantó su cabeza para darle un beso en los labios. Jasper le correspondió pero se separó de ella al poco tiempo.

-¿Tienes miedo de que pueda seducirte?-le preguntó Alice sugerentemente.

-No, no lo tengo porque ya lo has hecho-le contestó él sinceramente.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema, es que mañana tenemos que coger un avión muy temprano, y si esta noche no dormimos lo suficiente, no habrá quien nos levante.

-Es una excusa muy pobre, Jasper-se quejó Alice-podrías haberte esforzado más y haberte inventado una más creíble.

Jasper frunció el ceño. En el fondo se moría por pasar la noche con ella, lo tenía claro, pero tenía ganas de ver que era capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que quería.

-Tú me has dicho que querías que durmiera contigo, así que eso es lo que tenemos que hacer, dormir-le dijo Jasper.

-Bueno, está bien. En el fondo no quería decir dormir…ya lo sabes-le contestó Alice poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

-No es culpa mía que hayas cambiado las palabras y su significado.

Alice hizo un mohín.

-Si no quieres que pasemos la noche juntos dímelo claramente y ya está. No hace falta dar tantos rodeos para que…-Jasper la silenció con un beso. Y después con otro y con otro y finalmente dejaron aquella conversación, porque definitivamente, era una pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

**Jijiji que pillines que son ;P**

**En los proximos capitulos ya empieza la acción! Yeah! (tampoco es que haya mucha, pero bueno)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy C:**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Ten cuidado! No quiero sentirme culpable por si pierdes los ojos o por si te haces daño en la cabeza! O_O Si lo llego a saber pongo un aviso antes de actualizar el capitulo de ayer...pero bueno, espero que estés bien xD Tranquila, yo te entiendo a la perfección, más que nada porque yo también quiero acostarme con Jazz! T___T Yo tmpoco sé como escribí lo que escribí...pero bueno ya está hecho! Me alegro un montón de que te hubiera gustado! Es que _esas_ escenas no se me dan bien...:$ Espero que puedas actualizar tu historia, que me tienes enganchada artista!;) Besitos!!=)**

**maryecullen78: Me alegro de que al final te decidieras a leer el fic y que te esté gustando!! Gracias por tu review!! Besos=)**

**Sweet Candii: TRanquila no me asustas, a mi tambien me pasa muchas veces, que solo quiero llegar a casa para leer!! Pero me sorprendio que eso te pasara con una de mis historias O.O Hiciste que me pusiera feliz!^^ Gracias por tu review! Muchos besos!:)**

**Delhito: Pues digamos que...ya se supone que usan preservativos xD Besos=)**

**Krystal-Pattinson: la accion empieza mañana!^^ Gracias por tu revieww!! Besitos!:)**

**christti: Bueno, tambien podrían jugar al Parchís en la cama xDD jaja yo también hablo con los personajes, no eres la única! jajajaja (vaya par de locas que tamos hechas xD) Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Besitus=)**

**Sofiaa Hale: Que feliz que soy de tener una nueva lectora*_* Gracias!! ME alegra saber que te está gustando! Muchos besos(K)**

**Mony WHitlock: Pues se puede decir que ya están juntos sisi! Yo tambien quiero consolar a Jazz *Romy mieve las cejas sugerentemente* Me alegro de que te guste el fic! Besitos^^**

**elianna cullen: Si pobre Jazz ='( Me dolio hacerle sufrir tanto...pero ahi está Alice para consolarlo...juju y sino lo consolamos nsotras ;P Besitos!=)**

**Hasta mañana!!:D**


	14. Trampa

**Trampa**

**Frankfurt, 5 de Julio de 2007. 06:30 AM**

A Jasper le costó mucho abrir los ojos cuando sonó el reloj. Tal y como él había temido, aquel día les costaría mucho levantarse. Alice también se había despertado, pero había vuelto a poner su cabeza en la almohada y había cerrado los ojos de nuevo.

-Vamos, Alice-le dijo Jasper con la voz pastosa.

-No quiero-farfulló ella dándose la vuelta.

-Yo tampoco, pero perderemos el avión.

-No me importa.

-Pues a mi sí, de modo que arriba-le ordenó Jasper mientras se ponía de pie y se vestía.

Alice giró su cabeza hacia él y le sacó la lengua.

-Eso no sirve de nada, así que vamos, levántate-volvió a ordenarle Jasper.

Alice se levantó a regañadientes murmurando cosas ininteligibles mientras que Jasper reía por lo bajo.

Desayunaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al aeropuerto de Frankfurt. En el avión aprovecharon para dormir, aunque solo tenían una hora y cuarto para hacerlo. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Stansted de Londres, Jasper llamó al señor Brandon.

-Ya estamos en Londres-le informó en cuanto contestó.

-Bien.

-¿Dónde tenemos que encontrarnos con usted?-le preguntó Jasper, en vista de su mutismo.

-Yo estoy en una casa de campo…no está lejos del centro de Londres.

El señor Brandon le dio una dirección y después colgó rápidamente el teléfono. A Jasper le extrañó mucho aquella actitud, pero decidió no decirle nada a Alice para no preocuparla. Cogieron un taxi y Jasper le dio la dirección. Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar. Cuando bajaron del taxi, los dos se quedaron mirando la casa detenidamente. Era cierto que no estaba lejos del centro de Londres, pero estaba demasiado apartada de todo. Al lado se podían ver más casas, pero todas parecían deshabitadas. La casa que tenían delante era de dos pisos y de color marrón. Tenía muchas ventanas, pequeñas en el piso de arriba y abajo había algún que otro ventanal. No era demasiado vieja, pero sí estaba bastante descuidada. Alice se dispuso a caminar hacia la entrada pero Jasper la detuvo cogiéndola por el brazo.

-Espera-le pidió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó ella extrañada.

Jasper se puso un dedo en los labios indicándole que no dijera nada más, y Alice asintió temerosa. Jasper abrió la maleta que llevaban y sacó una pequeña pistola que sujeto con fuerza. Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se ponía las manos en la boca.

-Tranquila-le dijo él-solo es por seguridad, esto no me da buena espina-le explicó-ponte detrás mío, y no te separes de mí ¿de acuerdo?

Alice asintió y obedeció. Jasper avanzó y le pegó con los nudillos a la puerta, pero esta ya estaba abierta, tal y como él había temido. Entraron lentamente y casi sin hacer ruido. Avanzaron por el piso de abajo, pero no vieron nada extraño. Subieron unos cuantos escalones y Jasper sintió los temblores que de repente le habían entrado a Alice. Se giró hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla intentando tranquilizarla.

-No pasará nada. ¿Confías en mí?-le preguntó Jasper aún con la mano en su mejilla.

Alice asintió sin pensárselo y él le sonrió. Después se puso serio de golpe y volvió a girarse para continuar subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llegaron arriba, vieron que la mayoría de habitaciones estaban vacías y con las puertas abiertas, excepto una. Jasper avanzó lentamente hacia aquella puerta que estaba cerrada y la abrió manteniéndose alejado de ella. Pero no pasó nada. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante entrando en la habitación y después solo notó un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró boca abajo con un hombre encima suyo agarrándole las manos. Maldijo interiormente, lo habían inmovilizado. Vio su pistola a unos metros de él, y a continuación escuchó unos pasos a su lado. Vio a Paolo Bianchi agachándose para coger el arma. Era bastante más corpulento en persona.

-Parece que no eres muy buen protector-le dijo con acento italiano.

Jasper gruñó e intentó zafarse del agarre de aquel gorila que tenía encima, pero le fue imposible.

-No te hagas tanto el valiente, joven, que aquí no estamos para perder tiempo ¿verdad, señor Brandon?

-Si-admitió el aludido agachando la cabeza, claramente avergonzado.

-¿Qué ha hecho?-le gritó Jasper removiéndose nervioso, pero no obtuvo respuesta-¿dónde está Alice?-volvió a preguntar, más nervioso aún.

-Tráela-le ordenó Bianchi a alguien que Jasper no fue capaz de ver.

Escuchó varios pasos de gente, y pudo ver a un hombre que tenía a Alice amordazada y con las manos atadas en la espalda. Al ver aquella escena, Jasper se removió violentamente, pero lo único que consiguió fue un golpe en el hombro por parte de aquel gorila.

-Sinceramente, no me gusta tratar de este modo a las damas, pero antes quiero el dinero-le dijo Bianchi al señor Brandon.

El aludido avanzó con pasos torpes hacia uno de los armarios que había en aquella habitación y al abrirlo, sacó un maletín de color negro.

-Está todo-le aseguró cuando se lo entregó.

-¿Crees que me voy a fiar de ti?-se carcajeó Bianchi-Sandro, dame a la chica y cuenta tú el dinero-le ordenó al hombre que sostenía a Alice-y tú, Giovanni, levanta a ese muchacho, que no estamos aquí para hacerle daño a nadie.

Giovanni, alias gorila, le hizo caso y levantó a Jasper bruscamente poniéndolo en pie. El tal Sandro hizo avanzar a Alice hasta que estuvo enfrente de Bianchi. Este le quitó la mordaza y le sonrió. Alice desvió la vista hacia el suelo, más que nada por que le daba asco aquel hombre. Sandro se acercó al maletín y empezó a sacar fajos de billetes.

-Tienes una hija muy bonita-le dijo Bianchi al señor Brandon, sin dejar de mirar a Alice.

El aludido asintió. Estaba parado en una esquina, parecía que estaba debatiéndose con él mismo.

-Tal vez podamos divertirnos un rato después de esto-le dijo Bianchi a Alice acariciándole la mejilla mientras ella intentaba evitar aquel contacto.

Jasper se movió enfurecido en los brazos de Giovanni al ver aquella escena. Bianchi al percatarse, empezó carcajearse.

-Vaya, que típico es esto. Parece que este muchacho ha hecho mucho más que proteger a tu hija, Steven-le dijo sin dejar de reírse.

El señor Brandon no dijo nada, se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

-Señor, está todo-le informó Sandro.

-Muy bien. Y ahora, Giovanni, Sandro, llevaos a estos dos señores fuera de aquí y mantenedlos vigilados hasta que yo termine con _questa signorina-_les ordenó a sus hombres mientras miraba a Alice con lujuria.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-le gritó Jasper furioso mientras daba cabezazos al aire. Giovanni intentó apartarse pero fue inútil y recibió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo retroceder soltando a Jasper. Este sin pensárselo dos veces, se avalanzó sobre Paolo haciendo que cayera al suelo. Alice se apartó corriendo mientras veía horrorizada lo que estaba pasando delante de ella. Jasper empezó a propinarle puñetazos a Paolo mientras intentaba arrebatarle la pistola. Sandro intentó coger su arma para dispararle a Jasper, pero el señor Brandon fue más rápido y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente. Paolo se encontraba debajo de Jasper, mientras este intentaba quitarle el arma, pero en un momento de descuido por su parte, Paolo le propinó un golpe seco en el estómago, haciendo que Jasper cayera a un lado. Biachi aprovechó el momento para devolverle todos los golpes que él le había dado anteriormente, mientras que Alice gritaba horrorizada.

Giovanni, que había vuelto en sí un poco desorientado por el golpe que había recibido en la mandíbula, se apresuró a agarrar a Alice por la muñeca mientras esta intentaba soltarse dándole patadas al aire. Giovanni fue capaz de sujetarla bien y de ponerle una mano en la boca para que no gritara, pero Alice le mordió con fuerza logrando que la soltara. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le propinó una patada en la entrepierna y cuando Giovanni cayó sobre sus rodillas con una mueca de dolor, Alice aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en la cara y dejarlo inconsciente. Ella se apresuró a acercarse a Jasper, que aún estaba forcejeando con Paolo. Este sacó una navaja que llevaba escondida en la manga y sin dudarlo un segundo se la clavó a Jasper en el estómago haciendo que gritara de dolor. Alice cerró los ojos para no ver aquella escena mientras empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Su padre se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba la cabeza e intentaba consolarla sin éxito.

Al hacer aquel movimiento tan brusco, a Paolo se le cayó el arma que llevaba en el cinturón, y Jasper con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la cogió y apretó el gatillo sin miramientos. Paolo abrió los ojos sorprendido y agachó la cabeza observando el balazo que tenía en el pecho. Se puso una mano en la herida, y a continuación cayó muerto a un lado.

Alice al ver aquello, corrió hacia Jasper, agachándose a su lado.

-¡Jasper! ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó mientras se echaba a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Tú estás bien?-le preguntó él haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta.

Ella asintió mientras intentaba hacerle presión en la herida.

-Entonces yo estoy bien-le contestó él intentando acariciarle la mejilla, pero como el dolor era más grande que su fuerza, desistió. Alice, que se percató de aquello, le cogió la mano y la depositó en su mejilla.

Jasper esbozó una débil sonrisa, y fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

-¡No! ¡no! ¡Jasper! ¡Abre los ojos!-le pedía Alice gritando-¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo!

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la oscuridad lo embargara por completo.

* * *

**Jejejejejeje...creo que este es el capi que estábais esperando. Sé que hay poquita acción, pero yo soy más de drama que de acción xD Os aseguro que me dolió más a mi que al propio Jasper el navajazo que le ha dado ese cerdo ¬¬ pero es que sino no hay emoción! **

**Mañana sabréis que le ocurre a nuestro Jazz...=(**

**christti: Yo también quiero hacer cosas con Jazz aparte de dormir...*¬* (no puedo pensar esas cosas porque pierdo el hilo de lo que estaba escribiendo xD) *después de hora y media, cuando por fin ha encontrado el hilo de lo que estaba escribiendo sigue*(xD) Te digo que no vas mal encaminada con lo que me dijiste del padre de Alice, en el capitulo de mañana lo verás! Muchos besos^^**

**KarymCullen: Pues ya ves que no hay mucha acción...pero bueno! Tú tampoco vas mal encaminada con lo que pensaste del papá de Alice, mañana verás a que me refiero ;) Besos!=)**

**Krystal-Pattinson: Pues casi casi! jajaja gracias por tu review!! Besitos!:D**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Te aseguro que aqui los condones son lo de menos xD Te digo que eres la que más se ha acercado con tu teoria! Pero no te adelanto nada ;P me ha gustado eso de *corto y cambio* xD Me gustan tus desvarios sisi se parecen a los míos xP que happy me pusiste al actualizar tu fic!! Ya tengo ganas de leer los proximos capis!! Muchos kisseeess!!=)**

**Carmen Cullen 116: me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic!! Gracias por tu review! Besitus=)**

**Sofiaa Hale: Yo con Jasper también cambiaría el sentido de la palabra "dormir" ;P GRacias por pasarte!! Muchos besos:)**

**Mony Whitlock: Pues no vas mal encaminada con tu teoria, pero hasta mañana no sabrás lo que ocurrió de verdad ;) Gracias por tu review! Besitos!!=)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Si, Alice lo consigue todo haciendo casi nada ¬¬ yo también quiero xD Y respecto a lo del padre de Alice, no vas mal ;) Gracias por pasarte y muchos besitos=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Va, ya te dije antes que sé que dentro de poco te tendremos por aqui de nuevo como antes!! jajaj tu tranquila! Besitos^^**

**Hasta mañana!!=)**


	15. Disculpas

**Disculpas**

**Londres, 8 de Julio de 2007. 11:04 AM**

Recuperó la consciencia cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su estómago. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban demasiado. Lo fue intentando poco a poco, pero la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación le hacía daño. Cuando los tuvo abiertos por fin, se encontró solo en lo que parecía una habitación de hospital. Todo era blanco. Las paredes, la cama, las sábanas, la bandeja con comida, las puertas…

Intentó moverse porque tenía la sensación de que había permanecido en la misma postura bastantes días, pero cuando intentó incorporarse, volvió a sentir aquel dolor tan agudo en el estómago. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo, pero descubrió que al respirar también le dolía. Finalmente se dio por vencido y decidió que cuando alguien viniera a su habitación, le pediría ayuda. Intentó recordar lo que sucedió después de haberse desmayado por culpa de la apuñalada, pero fue inútil, su mente estaba en blanco, al igual que el sitio donde se encontraba.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y pudo ver a Alice entrando en la sala con la cabeza gacha.

-Hola-la saludó él sonriendo, aunque su voz fue casi inaudible porque tenía la garganta tremendamente seca.

Alice levantó rápidamente la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada llena de sorpresa y de felicidad.

-¡Jasper!-exclamó acercándose a él casi corriendo-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo?

Él negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, aunque me molesta un poco la herida.

-¿Quieres que llame al doctor?-le preguntó Alice con cara de preocupación.

-No. Por ahora quiero que te quedes conmigo-le pidió él cogiéndole las manos.

Alice asintió sonriendo y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

-¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?

-Tres.

Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió después de que me desmayara. Tengo la sensación de que no ha pasado el tiempo.

-Pues ha pasado, pero te aseguro que los minutos se me han hecho eternos estos días.

-¿Por qué?

-He pasado tanto miedo… Temía que no despertaras. Aunque el doctor nos aseguró que te recuperarías, yo tenía la sensación de que ocurriría algo y que no volvería a verte con vida-le confesó ella mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

-Pues aquí estoy. Estoy vivo, y estoy contigo-le aseguró él.

Alice sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurrió con los hombres de Paolo? ¿Y el dinero? ¿Y tu padre?

-Eso son demasiadas preguntas a la vez-le dijo Alice riendo-Después de que te desmayaras, mi padre llamó a una ambulancia y después a la policía. Estos vinieron antes que la ambulancia, y les expliquemos lo que había ocurrido. Entonces se llevaron a los hombres de Paolo y su cadáver, y entretanto llegó la ambulancia. Mi padre se quedó con la policía para declarar y yo me vine contigo. La policía le devolvió el dinero a mi padre y él…está bien, solo que avergonzado. Me pidió perdón muchas veces, y creo que quiere hacer lo mismo contigo.

Jasper asintió.

En aquel momento escucharon un leve toque de nudillos en la puerta y a continuación vieron como se abría. El señor Brandon entró en la habitación, y al percatarse de que Jasper estaba despierto, puso cara de sorpresa. Lo que no le sorprendió fue verlos con las manos entrelazadas.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! Me alegro de que por fin hayas despertado-le dijo acercándose a él, aunque parecía que tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si, gracias señor.

-Alice, ¿por qué no vas a decirle al doctor que ha despertado? Me gustaría hablar un momento con Jasper a solas.

Alice asintió, soltó las manos de Jasper y salió de la habitación. El señor Brandon se sentó en el sillón que había al lado de la cama, y se pasó la mano por el cabello nerviosamente.

-Siento mucho lo que os hice Jasper. Os puse en peligro y eso no me lo perdonaré jamás.

-No me importa lo que me hizo a mí, pero lo que le hizo a su hija…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Viviré siempre con ese peso y es lo mínimo que merezco.

-Me gustaría que me explicara que ocurrió, con detalles.

El señor Brandon permaneció en silencio varios segundos, seguramente intentando ordenar las ideas.

-Después de que me llamaras para explicarme lo ocurrido en casa, recibí la visita de uno de los hombres de Bianchi. Me dijo que su jefe llegaría a Londres en unos días y que quería reunirse conmigo. Si me negaba a hacerlo, no dudarían en ir detrás de vosotros y mataros en cualquier lugar. Cuando supe con exactitud el día de vuestra llegada a Londres, Bianchi me ordenó que fuera a aquella casa y que quedara contigo y con Alice allí. Él se presentó poco antes que vosotros. Le pedí que cogiera el dinero y que se marchara cuanto antes, pero se negó diciéndome que quería conocer a Alice y que os esperaría allí. Y ya sabes el resto. No espero que me perdones, pero al menos que me entiendas. Yo no podía perder a Alice de esa forma. Lo hice por ella.

Jasper asintió. Él hubiera buscado cualquier otra forma para no poner en peligro a nadie, pero de todos modos, ya estaba hecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el señor Brandon desviando el tema.

-Si. Solo que la herida es bastante molesta, y me gustaría incorporarme.

El señor Brandon se acercó a él y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Jasper puso una mueca de dolor al notar los puntos de la herida.

En aquel momento entró el doctor, una enfermera con una bandeja de comida y detrás, Alice. La enfermera se llevó la otra bandeja que había y dejó la que había traído delante de Jasper, después salió de la habitación. Alice se quedó en un lado de la sala, y su padre se acercó a ella. El doctor se puso al lado de Jasper y empezó a mirar su historial. Parecía joven, tendría treinta años o tal vez menos. Era rubio, alto y su semblante era agradable.

-¿Cómo estás, Jasper?-le preguntó mientras le observaba la herida.

-Bien.

-¿Sientes mareos?

-No, de momento no he sentido ninguno.

El doctor asintió.

-La herida está bien, aún es reciente pero parece que cicatrizará como es debido. Aunque deberás pasar un par de días más aquí, por si acaso empiezas a sentir mareos, o por si se abre la herida.

Jasper asintió. No le hacia mucha gracia tener que pasar más tiempo en el hospital, pero no podía hacer nada más, ya que sabia que aunque se quejara, no le dejarían irse.

-Ahora vendrá una enfermera y te limpiará la herida. Te dolerá un poco, pero aguantarás ¿no?-bromeó el doctor palmeándole el brazo.

-Eso espero-le siguió el juego Jasper.

Tal y como le había dicho el doctor, cuando él salió de la habitación entró una enfermera con gasas y desinfectante. Le quitó la gasa que estaba cubierta de sangre y le echó aquel líquido que tanto escocía. Jasper se mordió el labio inferior formando una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza la sábana mientras veía como aquella enfermera le curaba la herida, aunque más bien parecía que lo estaba torturando. Finalmente, volvió a cubrirle la herida con una gasa limpia, y después salió de la habitación silenciosamente.

Alice se acercó a él intentando no reírse.

-¿Ha dolido?-le preguntó.

-Casi ni lo he notado-ironizó Jasper poniendo cara de fastidio.

-Chicos, yo voy a por un café-les avisó el señor Brandon.

Ellos dos asintieron mientras veían como salía de la habitación. Alice miró a Jasper y le sonrió.

-Te he echado tanto de menos estos días…-le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo.

-Yo también-le aseguró él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Pero si has estado inconsciente-le dijo Alice riendo.

-Pero sé que también te echado de menos. Sentía que me faltaba algo, y ahora que te tengo de nuevo, siento que lo he recuperado.

Alice sonrió ampliamente y acortó la poca distancia que los separaba. Mientras se besaban, pudieron notar que, efectivamente, habían recuperado aquello que habían perdido temporalmente.

* * *

**Me tienen loca estre par, en serio ;) **

**Bueno, ya véis que no he matado a Jasper (¿como iba a ser yo capaz de matarlo?) supongo que era lo que esperábais, no podía matarlo...ains...xD**

**Y supongo que, aunque no haiga puesto el nombre, sabéis quien es ese doctor tan simpático ¿no? ;P **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi^^**

**maryecullen78: :O vayaa me alegro que te esté gustando mi fic hasta el punto que digas que se iguala a uno de Edward y Bella... =$ Gracias!! Y no hace falta que me agradezcas que contestara a tu review, es lo minimo que puedo hacer si tu te tomas la molestia de leer y encima de dejar tu opinion! Gracias otra vez! Muchos besos^^**

**KarymCullen: Jajaj yo también sería su enfermera...;P Gracias por pasarte!! Besos=)**

**elianna cullen: Si, nuestro Jazz está bien (demasiado bien debería añadir xD) Pero asi mejor;) Gracias por pasartee!! Bye bye!^^**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Noo Jazz no puede morir, eso está claro, al menos no lo hará en ninguna de mis historias xD demasiado idealizado lo tengo como para hacer que la palme el pobre xDD Me alegro de que seas tan feliz, pero es que eres muy lista, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá antes de leer el capi...joo...así los escritores no ganan contigo...tsé ;P Besituuuussss!!(K)**

**christti: Dios me ha sorprendido saber que hasta sueñas con mi fic! jajaja Madre mía, esa no era mi intención...pero bueno si en el sueño estabas con Jazz...todo solucionado ¿no? ;P que suerte tienes yo tambien quiero soñar cosas asi...*Romy se va a llorar a un rincon* (que EMO ha sonado eso :S) jajaja muchos besos!=)**

**ohkimi: Si, aun le faltan unos capitulos a la historia, no muchos pero algunos xD Me alegra saber que te gusta tanto mi fic! Gracias por tu review!^^ Besos=)**

**Sofiaa Hale: jaja estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo tambien quiero consolar a Jazz....bueno creo que todas queremos hacerlo ;P Gracias por pasarte y muchos besitos!:)**

**Mony Whitlock: Tranquila, Jazz está bien! No soy capaz de matarlo T___T Gracias por pasarte! Muchos besos!!;)**

**ALE: Pues estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste de Alice y Jasper, si es que son la mejor pareja del mundo! Y bueno, no hace falta que responda a tu pregunta porque ya aparece la respuesta en el fic...y eso de donde puedes encontrar un Jazz de carne y hueso...pues no lo sé porque yo tambien lo estoy buscando...;P Jajaja muchos besos!=)**

**Serena Princesita hale: Yo tambien tengo delirios parecidos a los tuyos...ains...Jope yo no queria que nadie llorara...pero es cierto que da penita...muchas gracias pos pasarte siempre!!! Mucos besos!!=)**

**delhito: No sé ni siquiera donde fue el navajazo...supongo que si fue en el higado xD super Jazz está a salvo ;) Besos!!!^^**

**Krystal-Pattinson: SIi muchas estuvieron cerca de la verdad, pero ya se suponia en parte...gracias por pasarte!!Besitos!:D**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Yo si al final Jazz no hubiera matado al mafioso él mismo lo hubiera hecho yo, hubiera aparecido en el fic y le hubiera dado un golpe con un trozo de madera por atreverse a hacerle eso a Jazz! Ò_Ó (me estreso xD) Jajaja muchos besos!!!=)**

**Hasta mañana!!^^**


	16. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

**Londres, 11 de Julio de 2007. 12:15 PM**

El señor Brandon, Jasper y Alice se encontraban sentados en el avión, esperando a que despegara de camino a Nueva York. Jasper aún no tenía la herida cicatrizada del todo, pero ya no le dolía tanto y la tenía bastante bien.

El señor Brandon había terminado de hacer sus negocios en Londres, por lo tanto podían volver a Nueva York sin problemas ni preocupaciones. Se encontraba leyendo un periódico, sentado en los asientos que había detrás de donde se encontraban Jasper y Alice.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Jasper.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, Jasper. Soy el señor Rosenbaun. Me he enterado de todo lo que ha ocurrido, y también de que te habían herido ¿ya estás bien?

Jasper se había olvidado por completo de avisar a su jefe, por lo que puso una mueca de sorpresa.

-Si, perfectamente, gracias. Siento no haberle avisado antes, pero…-intentó excusarse pero Rosenbaun lo interrumpió:

-Tranquilo, lo importante es que todo esté solucionado y tú estés bien. Por cierto, tengo algo de lo que hablarte.

En aquel momento, una azafata se acercó a él y le pidió amablemente que apagara el móvil, ya que estaban a punto de despegar. Jasper le asintió y se apresuró a despedirse de Rosenbaun.

-Ahora no puedo hablar, está a punto de despegar mi vuelo. Cuando aterrice le llamo y me lo explica-colgó sin darle tiempo a responder, y apagó el móvil rápidamente.

Alice lo miró por un momento.

-¿Qué tiene que explicarte?

-No sé, tal vez un caso nuevo.

-¿Te vas a ir?-le preguntó ella poniendo cara de tristeza.

-Tal vez no tenga que hablarme de eso, Alice-intentó tranquilizarla él.

Ella suspiró y se acomodó en el asiento ya que aquel iba a ser un vuelo muy largo.

**Nueva York, 12 de Julio 02:45 AM**

Nada más llegar a la casa de los Brandon, todos se fueron a dormir. Estaban agotados con tantos cambios de horario. Antes de entrar en sus habitaciones, Alice le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Jasper, y después cerró la puerta de su habitación. Él, por su parte pensó en llamar a Rosenbaun, pero después decidió que lo haría por la mañana porque aquellas no eran horas para llamar a nadie. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Empezó a pensar en la llamada de Rosenbaun, tal vez si que tenía un nuevo caso para él, pero eso significaría tener que separarse de Alice. No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco era normal que se quedara en casa de los Brandon por mucho más tiempo. Sabía que algún día tendría que irse y seguir con su vida, pero no quería dejar a Alice. No habían hablado de su relación, pero estaba más que claro que tenían algo y aquellas dos noches que pasaron juntos eran más que suficientes para demostrarlo. A aquellas alturas, aún se preguntaba como era que se había enamorado de ella. Él siempre pensó que el tema del amor no era lo suyo, pero al parecer estaba destinado a encontrar a Alice y descubrir que estaba equivocado.

Estaba concentrado pensando todo aquello cuando sintió que se abría la puerta de su habitación. Se incorporó con el ceño fruncido, y se sorprendió al ver quien entraba sigilosamente en la habitación.

-Alice…-susurró mirando como se acercaba a él y se metía en la cama, a su lado.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, y después lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te he echado de menos-le dijo muy bajito. Después se separó de él y besó sus labios, mientras se dejaban llevar por la pasión. Era mejor no pensar en lo que opinaría el señor Brandon si supiera lo que estaba pasando en aquella habitación que se encontraba a tres puertas de la suya.

**Nueva York, 12 de Julio 11:12 AM**

Se despertó a causa del sonido de la lluvia. Alice estaba dormida de espaldas a él. Jasper se levantó y se metió en la ducha. Sacudió varias veces la cabeza, rogando por que el señor Brandon no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Alice no estaba en su habitación y de que había pasado la noche con él. Jasper sabía que el padre de Alice estaba enterado de lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero no era normal que hicieran lo que hicieron, en su propia casa. Estaba claro, aquella noche no había pasado por un momento de lucidez y se había dejado llevar más de la cuenta.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se encontró que en su habitación no había ni rastro de Alice. Frunció el ceño claramente contrariado y salió de su cuarto para ir a desayunar. No sabía si debía sorprenderse o no cuando vio a Alice sentada tan tranquila al lado de su padre, comentando algo que aparecía aquel día en el periódico.

-Buenos días-los saludó él intentando sonar tranquilo.

-Buenos días-le devolvieron el saludo.

Jasper se sentó enfrente de Alice y empezó a mojar una galleta en la leche.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó ella.

-Bien, la herida no me duele-le dijo, aunque ella ya lo sabía, como para no saberlo.

Alice sonrió y bajó la mirada intentando que su padre no se diera cuenta de su sonrisa.

-Supongo que deberás llamar a tu jefe-le dijo el señor Brandon a Jasper.

-Si, claro. Después lo llamaré. Aquí ya no tengo nada para hacer, así que debería irme.

Alice volvió a levantar la cabeza, pero esta vez estaba muy seria.

-No pienses que te estoy echando, Jasper-aclaró el señor Brandon.

-Lo sé, pero tiene razón. No hay motivos para que me quede aquí por más tiempo.

Sin previo aviso, Alice se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor como una bala, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Tanto su padre, como Jasper fueron capaces de escuchar el gran portazo que dio.

Jasper desvió la vista hacia su vaso de leche, y empezó a dar pequeños sorbos.

-Supongo que ya sabes que estoy al tanto de todo.

Jasper se limitó a asentir.

-Sé lo que mi hija siente por ti, y te aseguro que no parece algo pasajero. No quiere que te vayas.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme aquí por más tiempo. Tengo trabajo que hacer y…-el señor Brandon lo interrumpió:

-¿Qué sientes tú por ella?

Jasper lo pensó durante unos segundos y después habló muy bajito.

-Yo…estoy enamorado de ella. La necesito más de lo que debería, ya es demasiado tarde para intentar evitar este sentimiento, pero…

-Pero tienes que irte-volvió a interrumpirlo el señor Brandon.

-Si-el señor Brandon suspiró y lo miró fijamente.

-Creo que le debes una explicación a Alice. Y creo que lo mejor es que le digas lo que me has dicho a mí.

Jasper asintió y se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a la habitación de Alice. Se detuvo enfrente de su puerta para intentar ordenar sus pensamientos, y deseando ser capaz de decirle lo importante que era para él.

* * *

**Buenuuuu! Ya véis que esto llega a su fin. Aún no sé cuantos capitulos quedan porque no la he terminado, pero os aseguro que no quedan más de cinco. **

**Ah! Antes de que se me olvide: !Muchas gracias por haber hecho que pase de los 100 reviews!='D me habéis hecho muy feliz...sniff...que geniales que sois...¡GRACIAS!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi!**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Yo también le daría mimitos a Jazz...pero para nuestra mala suerte ya tiene a Alice...*Romy se va a un rincón a llorar y media hora después vuelve* Bueno, como te decia, a mi también me recuerda a algo la palabra cama (aparte de dormir xD) Ai ya vale, que solo se me ocurren cosas pervertidas *¬* Madre mia, vaya dos estamos hechas xDD Y si, también apareció nuestro querido Carlisle, aunque solo aparece en ese capi pero creo que ya era bastante para hacernos suspirar jujuju Muchos besos guapa!^^**

**Krystal-Pattinson: Si, el señor Brandon ya lo sabe, no sé como lo sabe pero lo sabe (ai que lio me he hecho:S) Gracias por pasarte!! Muchos besitos=)**

**elianna cullen: No, no al señor Brandon ya le parece bien que "estén juntos", es lo ****menos que puede hacer después de lo que hizo con los mafiosos ¬¬ GRacias por tus reviews^^ Muchos besitos!:)**

**christti: No, no hubiera sido capaz de matarlo pobrecitu...ains...Gracias por pasarte siempre! Muchos besos!!=D**

**ohkimi: Tengo suerte de tener tardes libres para poder subir los capitulos sino tardaria más en hacerlo...pero bueno! Gracias por pasarte! Me alegra saber que te está gustando el fic^^ Muchos besos!=)**

**maryecullen78: Pues no tengo pensado introducir a ningun personajes más...pero como aún no he terminado de escribirla pues a lo mejor me lo planteo! Gracias por pasarte! Besitos!=)**

**Mony Whitlock: Creo que nuestro querido Carlisle no aparecerá más... Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, pues supongo que Jazz tiene que volver a Miami para retomar su trabajo...aunque aún no sé como lo voy a hacer! Gracias por pasarte!! Muchos besos^^**

**emma hale: Gracias por pasarte!! Pues no sé si haré secuela...de momento no tengo ideas nuevas, así que todo puede ser xD Gracias por pasarte!! Muchos besos!^^**

**Carmen Cullen 116: Pues Jasper no esconde nada :S en todo caso lo que escondía antes es lo que le ocurrió a su hermano, pero aparte de eso nada más! Espero haber resuelto tu duda. Muchos besitos!!^^**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Vale, de acuerdo lo matamos entre las dos! jajaja cuidate mucho y sigue sobornando a tu hemano!;P Besos!=)**

**ALE: Si, Jazz está vivo! No podía matarlo claro que no T___T AUnque ya veremos que ocurre con él y con Alice...Gracias por pasarte!! Besitos!^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Si bueno, es un señor mayor y no se da cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor, pero bueno él ya sabe que hay algo entre ellos dos! **

**Setsuna-Halliwell: Pues el capitulo donde sale Jack es el 20 de la 4a temporada y creo que se llama "En conflicto". Por cierto, tu historia me gusta mucho! Pero pasa que no tengo mucho tiempo para pasarme ultimamente porque me ponen muchos deberes en las clases y tengo que estudiar, pero si despues puedo pasaré a dejarte un review!;) Gracias por pasarte! Besitos!^^**

**Hasta mañana!=)**


	17. Realidad

**Realidad**

Jasper tocó varias veces con los nudillos en la puerta, pero ninguna de las veces obtuvo respuesta. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se adentró en la habitación. Encontró a Alice de pie mirando fijamente por su ventana.

-Creía que estarías llamando a tu jefe-le dijo sin girarse.

-Alice…

-Si tantas ganas tienes de irte, hazlo y ya está.

-Lo que menos quiero es irme-intentó aclararle él.

-Si, claro.

Jasper se acercó a ella, la cogió del brazo y la volteó hacia él.

-Escucha, debo irme, porque nada aparte de ti me retiene más tiempo aquí…-Alice lo interrumpió:

-Claro, y yo no soy suficiente razón como para hacer que te quedes.

-No es eso, Alice. ¿Tan difícil es para ti entender que tengo que trabajar?

-Puedes trabajar desde aquí.

-Me enviarían a otros sitios y de todos modos me separaría de ti.

-Lo sé, pero si te quedaras…estaría segura de que tú y yo tenemos algo. En cambio, si te vas, no volveremos a vernos-le dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

-No tiene por que ser así.

-Será así.

Jasper bufó, era más difícil de lo que pensaba hablar con ella.

-Si no te importo…dímelo y…intentaré entenderlo. Pero no me des excusas para librarte de mí.

-No seas así. Sabes de sobra que si me importas. Me importas más que nadie, más que mí mismo, Alice. Así que no digas esas cosas.

-Dime lo que sientes por mí-le pidió ella.

-Ya lo sabes.

-Dímelo.

Jasper se pasó la mano por la nuca. Nunca había sido demasiado bueno expresando con palabras lo que sentía, y estaba claro que aquel día no iba a ser la excepción. La miró durante unos segundos intentando no perderse en sus ojos, pudiendo notar su impaciencia y finalmente empezó a hablar:

-Mira Alice…no sé explicarlo porque jamás me había sentido así. Es algo nuevo para mí. Yo siempre he estado acostumbrado a tener las cosas bajo control, asegurándome de que podría controlarlas. Pero esto que siento por ti es incontrolable. Puedo asegurarte que has conseguido sacar una parte de mí que ni siquiera yo conocía. Estoy loco por ti. Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo como estas últimas semanas, y te aseguro que si tuviera que volver a pasar por todo lo que he pasado estos últimos días para poder estar contigo y para asegurarme de que estás bien, lo haría con los ojos cerrados.

Alice parpadeó varias veces intentando procesar toda aquella información que le había soltado de golpe.

-Entonces…no te vayas.

-Alice no me hagas esto. Este es tu sitio no el mío.

-Mi sitio es entre tus brazos. Mi sitio es aquel donde tú estés. ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?

Jasper suspiró. Sabía que no iban a llegar a nada de ese modo.

-Mira Alice, yo era tu protector y tú eras mi protegida. Y yo ya hice lo que debía, así que lo único que me queda por hacer es irme.

Alice lo miró tristemente y después desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Espero que te vaya todo bien-le dijo en un susurró mientras intentaba controlar su voz.

Jasper se arrepintió de lo que le había dicho e intentó acariciarle la mejilla pero ella se apartó.

-Lo siento-se disculpó. Al ver que no recibiría respuesta, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación entrando en la suya.

Decidió llamar a Rosenbaun antes de que fuera más tarde ya que todo había acabado para él en aquella casa. Cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó el número. Esperó y al segundo timbre le contestaron.

-Jasper, pensaba que no me llamarías.

-Lo siento, tuve que colgar y cuando lleguemos aquí era demasiado tarde para llamarle. ¿Sobre que quería hablarme?

-Ah, si. Me gustaría que, ya que has terminado en esa casa, nos encontráramos la semana que viene para hablar de un caso nuevo-tal y como él había temido.

-Si…me parece bien, aunque preferiría que nos encontráramos esta misma semana, si puede ser-le dijo intentando ocultar su desilusión.

-Por mí perfecto. ¿Te va bien dentro de tres días? ¿Sobre las diez?

-De acuerdo. Hasta entonces-colgó rápidamente.

Bufó claramente contrariado y se pasó la mano por el cabello. No debería haberle dicho aquello que le había dicho a Alice. Se sentía fatal. Seguramente ella pensaba que solo la había utilizado cuando no había sido así. Después de un rato dándole vueltas al tema, decidió dejar de pensar, en dos días se marcharía de aquella casa, lo más seguro que para siempre.

* * *

**Jujuju pues ya véis, nuestro Jazz está dispuesto a irse...(os aviso que a partir de aqui no tengo nada más escrito, asi que a lo mejor no termina como todas esperamos (incluida yo u_u)) No sé depende de los animos que tenga xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi^^**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Si, tienes razón Jazz es mas tonto que una piedra, pero que le vamos a hacer. Es de los que piensan que el deber es lo primero...pero bueno. Cuidate ese resfriado que sino ya verás...si es que empieza el frio y quien tiene que pillar los constipados?pues nosotras! si señor! u_u no sé que hago hablando de esto pero da igual xD pues eso que te cuides y que muchas gracias por todo :3 Kisses!!!**

**elianna cullen: Pues no sé yo si acabarán juntos...aun no lo he decidido... de momento Jazz se va. Lo único que sé es eso xD (la que lo escribe es la que no sabe lo que va a pasar...que triste) Bueno, pues muchas gracias y muchos besitos!=)**

**christti: Pues si, ALice está enfadada y no es para menos. Yo tambien lo estaría si fuera ella. ù_ú A mi me pasó igual con el capi de mentes criminales! Primero lo vi x internet en ingles,despues subtitulado y despues finalmente en la tele! Que mis padres me miraban raro cada vez que yo ponia caras raras cuando salia Jack xDD Y sisi, cuando lo vi al final me quede...no sé ni como describirlo xD Pero sigue siendo guapo iwal;) MUchos besos!^^**

**Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock: A mi si me gusto Jack como Amanda..no sé me hizo gracia xDD Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, al igual que a mi me encanta la tuya! Espero que subas capi pronto^^ Cuidate y muchos besos!^^**

**Krystal-Pattinson: Te lo digo, si se irá. Nuestro Jazz se va T^T Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Muchos besos^^**

**emma hale: Me alegra saber que este es uno de tus fics favoritos O_O Gracias!! Muchos besitos=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Si yo tambien vi el capitulo de mentes criminales desde que lo pusieron en internet xD y pensé lo mismo que tú, si fuera lesbiana me casaba con Amanda! jajaja Es que opino que si Jack fuera una mujer seria atractiva y todo! pero lo prefiero de hombre claramente *¬* jajaja que par de locas! Muchas gracias por todo^^ Besos=)**

**delhito: Jasper es malo...pero bueno xD Gracias por pasarte!! Muchos besitos!!:D**

**Hasta mañana!^^**


	18. Despedidas

**Despedidas**

**Nueva York, 14 de Julio 11:00 AM**

Aquel día llovía, como toda la noche anterior. Parecía que el día iba acorde con su estado de ánimo. Se había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama y aún permanecía en ella. No tenía ganas de levantarse. Su vuelo salía en cuatro horas, pero ya lo tenía todo preparado. El día anterior se lo había pasado de aquí para allá comprando el billete y haciendo la maleta. No hace falta decir que no había hablado con Alice, ni siquiera la había visto. Se había pasado todo el día en su habitación, y Jasper estaba seguro de que aquel día tampoco saldría. Así que debería irse sin verla. De repente le vino una idea a la cabeza. Sabía que no sería capaz de hablar con ella, por eso mismo le escribiría una carta diciéndole todo lo que quería decirle. Se levantó de la cama, se sentó en el escritorio y se puso a escribir. No sabía como, pero las palabras le salían solas. Estuvo bastante rato corrigiéndola y puliéndola, hasta que decidió que estaba perfecta. Tal vez no sería el mejor escritor del mundo, pero esperaba que al menos Alice entendiera lo que sentía y lo que había querido expresar en aquella carta. Cuando terminó, se metió en la ducha, se vistió, se peinó y bajó a la sala. No se sorprendió al encontrarse solo con el señor Brandon.

-¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado Jasper?-le preguntó desviando su vista del periódico que leía.

-Si, ya está todo.

El señor Brandon asintió y volvió a concentrarse en el trozo de papel que tenía entre las manos. Jasper no sabía que hacer, por lo que se puso a ver la tele. Después de un rato cambiando de canal constantemente, miró el reloj y vio que ya era hora de irse hacia el aeropuerto. Subió a su habitación, cogió la maleta y al salir se quedó varios minutos observando la puerta cerrada que tenía delante de él, tal vez esperando algo que jamás llegó. Suspiró pesadamente y bajó las escaleras a paso lento. El señor Brandon, al verlo se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él.

-Bueno, Jasper. Muchas gracias por todo, nos has ayudado muchísimo y te estaré agradecido toda la vida-le dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

-No hay de qué-le contestó Jasper mientras se la estrechaba y le sonreía-ah…antes de que me vaya ¿sería tan amable de darle esto a Alice?-le preguntó mientras sacaba el sobre blanco de su bolsillo.

El señor Brandon examinó el sobre y lo mantuvo en su mano.

-Claro-le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Muchas gracias.

Jasper se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a aquella casa. Cuando estuvo fuera, sacó de su bolsillo sus gafas de aviador, se las puso y decidió coger un taxi para llegar al aeropuerto, intentando no pensar en lo que dejaba atrás.

El señor Brandon, por su parte subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Alice. Tocó varias veces con los nudillos en la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió entrar en la habitación y se encontró a Alice tumbada en su cama escuchando su Ipod. Se acercó a ella y le quitó uno de los auriculares de la oreja. Ella se sobresaltó y después se incorporó en la cama con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Jasper me ha pedido que te dé esto-le dijo entregándole la carta.

Ella la retuvo en sus manos unos momentos mientras observaba el sobre.

-Deberías haberte despedido de él, Alice. Es lo que le debías después de todo lo que hizo por ti.

-Lo sé-le contestó ella sin dejar de mirar la carta que tenía en la mano.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo, estaré abajo-le informó su padre, a lo que ella asintió.

Cuando el señor Brandon estuvo fuera de la habitación, Alice se apresuró a abrir el sobre. Le costó empezar a leer la carta debido a los nervios, pero finalmente pudo hacerlo:

_Alice,_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, quiere decir que no te has despedido de mí, aunque sinceramente, sabía que no lo harías. En parte te lo agradezco, porque sé que no hubiera sido capaz de decirte adiós. Por eso mismo, como el gran cobarde que soy, te escribo esta carta para decirte que te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, y que siento no haber sido capaz de decírtelo en persona. Siento muchísimo haberte fallado al irme, pero quiero que sepas que protegerte ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Es cierto que al principio pensé que en vez de estar protegiendo a una niña rica, estaba luchando en la guerra, pero quien iba a decirme a mí que terminaría enamorándome de aquella guerrillera. Bromas aparte, espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme, y también deseo que volvamos a encontrarnos para así poder decirte "te quiero" en persona. _

_Espero que no te canses de leer lo mismo todo el rato, porque soy capaz de seguir diciéndotelo hasta que te lo creas:_

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…_

_Espero que por fin te lo hayas creído. _

_Te quiere, _

_Jasper._

_PD: Por cierto, te quiero. _

Alice se descubrió a si misma sonriendo tontamente. En aquel momento se arrepintió de no haberse despedido de Jasper, pero sabía que ella tampoco hubiera sido capaz de decirle adiós. De repente le vino una idea a la cabeza, pero no sabía si sería adecuado llevarla a cabo. Ella tenía claro lo que sentía hacia Jasper, y por lo que le ponía en la carta, él sentía lo mismo por ella. Se pasó la mano por el cabello intentando ordenar su cabeza. Finalmente, después de darle mil vueltas, decidió que lo que quería hacer, era lo que debía hacer.

* * *

**Lo se, lo siento. He tardado bastante en subir este capitulo, pero como dije en mi otra historia, estuve con fiebre y ademas no pude terminar de escribir el capi hasta ahora y bueno, no tengo mas excusas aparte de que he estado como una zombie estos dos dias. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! Por cierto, creo que el proximo ya sera el ultimo! (me da penita T_T)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Habia pensado en dejarla embarazada, pero la idea no termina de gustarme. Ademas yo no puse que utilizaron proteccion pero se supone que si la utilizaron. Son jovenes responsables xD (yo deliro enserio) Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Muchos besos^^**

**christti: Pues si, al final Alice se ha arrepentido de no decirle nada, opero es que es demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi! Muchos besitos=)**

**Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock: Ya te lo digo ahora, no creo que termine mal la historia, lo que pasa es que aun no se como hare el final xD (aunque puede que si acabe mal) pero es que me has asustado con eso de "organizar caza a Romy" asi que ya se que tengo que hacer que termine bien xD Gracias por pasarte! Besitos!:)**

**Krystal-Pattinson: No creo que la historia acabe mal, pero aun no se como acabarla. Gracias por pasarte! Besos:D**

**elianna cullen: Lo se soy una grosera, pero no puedo aguantarme xD me encanta dramatizar las cosas y hacer que los protagonistas sufran porque despues las cosas suelen ser buenas, asi que espero que el capitulo de mañana no os decepcione ;) Muchos besos!=)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Es verdad todos los tios aunque sean Jazz son iguales (pero tu y yo sabemos que Jazz siempre sera mejor que todos los demas tios *¬*) Ya me diras que te parece el final que esta empezando a rondarme por esta cabeza loca que tengo xD Kisses!!^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Si, es triste eso de no saber expresar los sentimientos...pero Jazz es fuerte y lo superara! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Besos^^**

**delhito: Si, Jazz es asi de tontorron, peor lo queremos igual ;P Besos!=)**

**Hasta mañana^^**


	19. Al final

**Al final**

**Miami, 14 de Julio 20:11 AM**

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, no se sorprendió cuando le invadió aquella soledad. Dejó las maletas en el suelo, encendió la luz de la sala y al hacerlo se deprimió totalmente. Aquel apartamento era tan pequeño y oscuro que le entraron ganas de volver a Nueva York. La habitación que tenía en la casa de los Brandon era más grande que aquel apartamento. Cuando finalmente se mentalizó de que vivía allí, volvió a coger las maletas y entró. Estaba todo bastante desordenado, había ropa por el suelo, su cama no estaba hecha y sin darse cuenta había dejado la luz del baño encendida. En definitiva, aquello era un caos.

Como no tenía nada para hacer, decidió ordenarlo todo y en menos de dos horas ya había terminado. No había mejorado mucho, pero Jasper se sintió mejor al verlo todo más recogido. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre. No se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta de la nevera y vio que no tenia nada para cenar. No entendía como antes de irse a Nueva York era tan descuidado. Suspiró pesadamente, cogió sus llaves y su cartera, y se fue a cenar a la hamburguesería que había debajo de su apartamento. Mientras cenaba, recordó que al día siguiente había quedado con Rosenbaun a las diez. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de trabajar. Aún se sentía mal por el tema de Alice. Tendría que haber hablado con ella en vez de dejarle una carta que, seguramente habría tirado a la basura antes de leer. Dejó de pensar en aquel tema, se frotó los ojos cansados con el dorso de la mano, pagó y se fue a su apartamento. Nada más llegar, se metió en la ducha para relajarse y cuando salió, se tumbó en su cama echando de menos el calor que le transmitía el cuerpo de Alice. Se maldijo interiormente por haberse acostumbrado tan rápido a dormir con ella, y después se resignó, ya que estaba casi seguro de que jamás la volvería a tener de nuevo.

**Miami, 15 de Julio 07:53 AM**

Abrió los ojos al instante cuando escuchó aquellos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su apartamento. Maldijo a la persona que había detrás de su puerta armando tanto escándalo ya que por su culpa, había despertado de aquel maravilloso sueño en el que estaba con Alice. Se frotó los ojos varias veces intentando que no se le cerraran de nuevo y se levantó a regañadientes, enfadado.

-¡Ya voy!-le gritaba a la puerta, o mejor dicho a la persona que había detrás de ella. Estaba claro que aquella persona no se iba a ir tan tranquilamente después de haberlo despertado tan temprano. Le iba a decir unas cuantas cositas al gracioso que se atrevía a ir a su casa a aquellas horas. Cuando llegó a la puerta, respiró hondo intentando que se le fuera toda la rabia para no armar un escándalo y finalmente, abrió.

Estuvo a punto de empezar a gritar enfadado, pero cuando vio a la persona que tenía delante, la ira se esfumó como por arte de magia. Tuvo que observarla varias veces para cerciorarse de que era ella de verdad. Tal vez aún estaba soñando. No fue hasta que ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste que se dio cuenta de que aquello era real. Quiso decirle algo pero estaba tan sorprendido que las palabras no salieron de su boca.

-Hola-se limitó a decirle ella con su voz aguda. Parecía triste, o más bien avergonzada. Jasper no entendía que hacia ella allí, en Miami, en su apartamento y delante suyo.

-Hola-le contestó él. Tenía la impresión de que no seria capaz de articular ninguna palabra más, pero tenia que hacerlo, por lo que se esforzó:

-Alice ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó intentando vocalizar bien.

-Yo…-empezó ella, pero al parecer no sabia como continuar-si te soy sincera no lo sé-le dijo mirando al suelo mientras jugaba con los pliegues de su falda.

Genial, al parecer los dos estaban igual de confusos. Ella porque no sabía que hacía allí y él porque no entendía nada.

Jasper iba a decir algo, aún sin saber muy bien que era lo que tenía que decir, pero para su suerte Alice empezó a hablar muy segura de si misma.

-No, si que sé porqué estoy aquí-le dijo muy seria, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-he venido porque sé que tienes algo que decirme, y quiero que me lo digas ahora. Lo siento pero no me iré hasta haberlo escuchado.

Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendido, ahora si que no entendía nada. Alice lo miró por un largo rato esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Tal vez había sido demasiado precipitado ir hasta allí esperando algo de él. Continuó mirándolo detenidamente hasta que después de unos minutos en un incómodo silencio, se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y tuvo que bajar la vista para evitar que Jasper las viera.

-Lo siento, no tendría que haber venido. Supongo que si te fuiste sería por algo. Lo siento de veras-le dijo mientas se daba la vuelta, sin dejar de mirar al suelo, con la clara intención de marcharse.

Jasper pudo ver que toda la seguridad que le había visto hacía unos minutos había desaparecido completamente. Pero se sintió tan impotente al verla marchar que reaccionó de repente. No estaba dispuesto a volver a perderla, otra vez _no_.

-Te quiero.

Alice se detuvo y se giró lentamente temiendo haber escuchado mal.

-¿Qué…?-empezó pero no pudo terminar.

-Que te quiero-le volvió a repetir.

Alice sonrió y se dirigió hacia él a paso ligero hasta que lo tuvo suficientemente cerca como para abrazarlo. Jasper también sonrió y la recibió con los brazos abiertos agradeciéndole a Dios que aquello no fuera un sueño.

-Yo también te quiero-le dijo ella escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

Jasper la abrazó con fuerza intentando engancharla a él para siempre y para que de ese modo no pudiera irse jamás de su lado.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-le preguntó besando su cabello.

-Claro, para eso he venido-le dijo ella sonriéndole y separándose de él mientras le enseñaba las maletas que había junto a la puerta.

Jasper sonrió y negó varias veces con la cabeza, Alice siempre iba un paso por delante de él, de ahora en adelante debería acostumbrarse.

Ella dio un paso para recoger las maletas, pero Jasper fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo evitando que se separara de él.

-¿Y qué me vas a pagar para quedarte a vivir conmigo?-le preguntó juguetonamente.

-Lo que quieras-le siguió el juego ella.

Jasper no le contestó, se limitó a acercar su rostro al de Alice y a besarla dulcemente.

-Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para pasar toda mi vida contigo, lo pagaré sin pensármelo-le aseguró ella sonriéndole cuando dejaron de besarse.

-Y yo que me alegraré de que lo hagas-le contestó él volviendo a buscar sus labios casi desesperadamente.

Aquella mañana, Jasper se olvidó de su cita con Rosenbaun, se olvidó de donde estaba, se olvidó de quien era, pero lo único que no olvidó fue que entre sus brazos tenia a Alice.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Buenoo esto ha llegado a su fin! (al parecer me ha venido la inspiracion divina y he podido actualizar hoy! :D) Ai, me da penita que ya se haya terminado...pero ha merecido la pena^^**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que han leido y que han dejado sus reviews con sus opiniones, y tambien gracias a la gente que ha pasado a leer sin dejar review:) **

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Sweet Candii**

**christti**

**Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

**maryecullen78**

**elianna cullen**

**delhito**

**Krystal-Pattinson**

**emma hale**

**ALE**

**Carmen Cullen 116**

**Mony WHitlock**

**ohkimi**

**Sofiaa Hale**

**KarymCullen**

**kate-cullen-hale**

**YAAREELAA**

**Ayats**

**andromedarw**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas enserio, sois las mejores, y sin vosotras este fic no hubiera salido adelante! Asi que os lo dedico a todas y cada una de vosotras^^**

**Ya sabeis que no me voy del todo, aun tengo que continuar con mi otro fic _"The simple story of a ballerina" _asi que aun nos seguiremos viendo por aqui!**

**Cuidaos mucho y muchos besitos!:)**


End file.
